The New Age To Distruction
by Momo Shiro-chan
Summary: Sequal to Mew Mew Peach. Momo and Kish go back to Earth to see their friends. Kimi, Momo's sister, ran from home and joins Momo in music fame! But what will be awaiting them when Momo's dreams lead to their destiny?
1. Home Coming

ELLO! did you miss me? No? YOU SUCK! I'm just kidding. anyways, I'm back with an all new look and more anime knowledge than before! That's right! I've been watching a lot of anime lately. Which means more songs to chose from! On with the show!

_

* * *

_

/**Chapter One:**_ Home Coming_\

_Where am I?... Is anyone out there?... Why won't someone answer me!_

"NO!" Hey there! For those who have forgotten, this is Momo. It's been two years since the fight with Deep Blue. Since then, things have been peaceful. Well, sort of. For those who don't remember, after about a month since the battle was done, Kish took her to his planet and have been together ever since. But for about a year, she's been having these strange dreams. She's get the feeling that something bad might happen in the future.

"It was that dream again." She started wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Why do I keep having that dream?" She looked to her side and saw Kish sleeping next to her. She snuggled up next to her boyfriend and closed her eyes.

"Did it happen again?" She looked up at his face and his eyes were open.

"Yeah." She answered. "I've been having this dream for the past year, but I don't know what it means."

"It's just a dream right? There shouldn't be anything you should worry about." He kissed her forehead and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You're right." She said smiling. "I shouldn't worry so much." he sun was already peaking through their window. "NYA! I don't wanna get up yet!"

"Calm down." He said wrapping his arms around her. "Did you forget what today is?"

"Eh?" She tilted her head and her snow leopard ears moved back a little bit. When she came to this planet, her ears and tail have been out more often.

"It's your birthday." Her eyes lit up.

"Sweet!" Her stomach started growling. "Oops." Kish started laughing.

"I'll go get something to eat." He got out of bed and went to the door. "Don't go anywhere." She sat on the bed and smiled.

"I'll be right here." She blew him a kiss.

"I'll be right back." He left the room. She jumped off the bed and went over to her dresser. Inside was an assortment of outfits and a picture of her with the Mew Mews.

"I wonder how they're doing right now." She picked out a cute blue and black shirt and a black skirt and got changed. "I finally turn 18 today. I can't believe I've been here for only two years. It feels like I've been here longer." She remembered the fight with Deep Blue and how she turned into her other form to defeat him.

_So, I'm part of Deep Blue am I?_ She thought. _I know I won't become something evil. There's so much that I care about on both planets._ She tied her peach and white hair back into a pony tail then sat back on the bed. She started humming Melodies of Life and swayed back and forth. Her ears started twitching. She did a back flip then landed on her feet.

"You missed."

"I thought I could get you this time!" Tart whined.

"Not this time kiddo." She started laughing.

"Man, why can't I get you?!"

"Because I'm awsome like that." She stuck her tounge out at him.

"I will get you!" He disappeared. Kishwalked into the room.

"What happened?" He asked, noticing Tart as he left.

"He tried to surprise me again." She said sighing. "When will he learn?"

"We won't give up until he's gotten you at least once." He answered. "Catch!" He threw her a peach and she caught it right over her head.

"Thanks." She bit the fruit and sat down. "So, do you know what Pai's up to?"

"He's been in his room for a while working on something." He said biting an apple. "He said it had something to do with the data in you."

"The Deep Blue data?"

"Yeah."

"What'd he say?"

"Your data seems to be stable, so you won't be controlled by him." She sighed in relief. "Do you miss your friends?"

"Sort of." She said staring at the picture in the dreser. "They were my team mates. They were also the only family I ever thought of."

"We can go visit them on Earth." He said.

"Really?"

"If you want to." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'd like to see them again." He placed one hand on her cheek and lightly kissed her.

"There's something I want to ask you later." She sprang up.

"What is it?" Her eyes were filled with curiosity. "Tell me!"

"You'll have to wait till later." She pouted.

"That's not fun!"

"Just be patient Momo-chan." Her face turned red.

"I don't like to be patient. You know me better than that." Her bright blue eyes sparkled as the sun reflected off them. "I still can't believe how time just flew by like that. I wonder if the others remember us if we do go back."

"I bet they will. You were the rebellious loner of the group and I was the one trying to take over the Earth. But most of all, we kept our love from them and you joined our side in the end."

"Sort of." They both started laughing.

----------

Back on Earth, Cafe Mew Mew was really pack today. Every table was full and there were still people lined up to be seated and eat pastries and drink tea. Mint was sitting at her usual spot however watching her team mates do all the work. Lettuce was in the kitchen helping Keiichiro with the cooking. Pudding, Zakuro, and Ichigo all were all taking orders. Ryo burst through the door to the computer lab.

"Everyone, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave for today." He said. Everyone was groaning and sighing. "Today is a very important day for everyone who works here." All the customers got up and left.

"It's that day again." Zakuro said.

"She's 18 today isn't she?" Mint asked. "It's weird. One of these days I'm almost expecting her to walk through those doors and greet us all with that hyper personality."

"I feel the same." Ichigo said. "She 's my cousin, yet she felt more like a sister to me."

"I think we all really miss her." Keiichiro said. "I remember a couple times she would sneak in and help with the cooking when Ryo wasn't looking."

"She did what?!"

"Never mind." Zakuro said. "But either way, it does feel like she hasn't left our planet at all."

"But it was a good thing she's gone too, na no da." Pudding said. "If she wasn't taken away, her parents would have caught her, na no da!"

"She has a point." Everyone still remembers the incident at Tokyo tower with her parents. They nearly killed her just because they disobeyed them. "A parent that would attack their own child doesn't deserve to be called a parent at all."

"Let's take our minds off the subject for a while." Keiichiro stepped out of the kitchen carrying a huge cake. "Let's just enjoy ourselves for now."

"OK!" Everyone shouted at once. "ITADEKIMASU!" There was suddenly a small knock on the door.

"I'll see who it is." Ryo started for the door. He opened it up and saw a small girl holding a kitten plush toy. She was probably around nine years old. She had short black hair with cerulean dyed ends (For those to dense to know, Cerulean is a type of blue). She had bright blue eyes and an adorable face.

"Um, excuse me..." She said in the most kawaii voice possible. "...I, um... I believe that you use to know my sister."

"What is your name?"

"Kimi Williams." Everyone rushed to the door. "Mother and father returned home with me two years ago after Onee-chan left with Onii-kun. But I wanted to see her, so I left home."

"You ran away from home?" Mint questioned. "You left without telling your parents?"

"Mother and father never let me mention Onee-chan in the house. I want to see her."

"I'm sorry," Keiichiro said, "but you're Onee-chan hasn't been on Earth in two years."

"Please, I want to see her. Can I at least stay here with you?" She sounded desprate. She really wanted to see Momo that bad. She was also too cute to ignore.

"Fine, you can stay." Ryo said. Her tiny blue eyes grew wider as a smile spread across her face.

"Arigato!"

----------

Later that night, Kish was leading Momo somewhere. He blind-folded her so that he could keep it a surprise.

"Geez, can't you just tell me what it is?" She started complaining.

"Then it would ruin the surprise." She knew he was just teasing her now. He stopped her after a few more feet. "Okay, take it off." She took the blind-fold off and looked at her suroundings. They were standing on top of a hill looking over an ocean and a starry night.

"Tsugoi (Amazing)!" The light of the stars began to sparkle off of her eyes.

"I knew you'd like it." He said smugly.

"You always know what I like."

"But that's not the only reason that I brought you here." He turned her to face him. "There's something I have to ask you." He pulled out a small case and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful necklace.

"What is it?" She asked.

"This necklace is only given to women on my people when they're asked a very important question." Her heart started beating really fast. "Momo, with your permission, I wish to make you my wife." Her cheeks turned red and she started trembling.

"You're serious?"

"Yes." She was in so much shock, but she managed to give him an answer.

"You have my full permission."

"You finally asked her?" Pai appeared between them and they jumped back. "You finally asked her. I was begining to have my doubts."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You've been wanting to ask her for months but you didn't have the courage to ask her."

"Really?" She looked at him with an 'I have no idea what's going on' look.

"True, but tonight was the best night." He admitted.

"You're right." She looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. "This was the perfect moment."

"We have a ship ready for your departure." Kish took Momo's hand and they made their way back. "Momo, I'm sorry for before."

"You've been forgiven." She said sweetly.

"I didn't know what to expect if Kish ever fell in love with a human."

"Well, you have nothing wo worry about now." She smirked a little then tore her hand away. "Race you back!" She started running.

"Hey!" The two boys started running after her. When they reached the ship, Tart was waiting for them.

"Have a safe trip." Tart said to them.

"We will." Kish said pulling Momo closer to him. "That's right, I didn't put the necklace on you." Tart's eyes grew wide. Kish took the necklace and placed it around her neck.

"About time."

"We better get going." They borded the ship and looked back at their two friends before the door shut behind them. "How you gonna break to everyone that you're back?"

"I have an idea."

----------

The next morning, everyone had to find a place for Kimi to stay if she was gonna stick around. The night before she stayed at the cafe with Ryo and Keiichiro. But she couldn't stay there for too long or people would start to ask questions. She also wanted to work in the cafe so she had to get a uniform.

"Yashaimasen (Welcome)." She came out wearing a blue and black uniform and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. All the customers were left with hearts in their eyes.

"We're getting a lot of business with her here." Lettuce said.

"I agree." Mint said. A strange figure sat down at teh table next to her. He was wearing a drak red hat, baggy pants and a loose fitting sweat shirt.

"Welcome, what can I get for you?" Ichigo asked.

"I have something to deliver to you." He said. He pulled out a piece of paper. She opened it up.

"'Make sure to be here at three.'"

"You won't be disappointed." He got up and left.

"He's creepy." Pudding said.

"Why would we have to be here at three?"

It was two minutes to three and everyone was getting anxious.

"I'm really worried." Lettuce said. "What if something bad happens?"

"I'm not sure." The clock striked three. Kimi ran through the doors.

"Come outside!" They could hear music. There was a giant crowd in front of a stage set up right next to the cafe. They saw a person wearing a green t-shirt, baggy pants, and a black hat on their head.

"Who's that?" When she picked. When the music stopped, she stepped up to the mic.

"That was our warm up folks." She said. "But are you ready?" She tore of her hat. Her long hair was tied in a bun in the back of her head. "I'm back Tokyo!"

"Momo?!?!" Everyone shouted.

"Hit it!"

(Poor Unfortunate Souls)

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a change  
And I fortunately know a little secret  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behaif  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed  
PATHETIC!_

_Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed!  
Thos poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yess I do!_

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore!  
Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?  
They're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But the dote and swoon and fawn  
On ladies who withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man_

_Poor unfortunate souls  
Go ahead!  
Make you're choice!  
I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp  
Take a breath  
Go ahead, sign the scroll_

Kimi: Is that her?

Ichigo: She's here guys!

_The boss is on a roll!_

_You poor unfortunate soul  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
This one wants to get the girl  
Do I help them?  
Yes indeed!  
Thos poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do!_

_Those poor unfortunate souls!_

The crowd was going insane. It felt good that she was on the stage again.

"So you took my advice." They turned around and saw the boy again. "It's been a while." He took off his hat and revealed his dark green hair and pointed ears.

"Kish Onii-kun!" Pudding ran over to him and hugged him.

"So, how've you been?"

"We've been fine." Ichigo said. "We were kind of scared when you gave us the note."

"YEah, sorry about that. But if I announced the concert was going to take place in front of everyone, things would get crazy." He crossed his arms. "It would also ruin the surprise."

"Oh brother." Mint sighed. Momo stepped off the stage and passed all her fans.

"Yo, what's up?" She said. She looked down at Kimi. "Aww, she's adorable!"

"Onee-chan?" Kimi said.

"Eh?"

"Momo, this is Kimi-chan." Ichigo said. "She's your sister."

"We met at the tower." She said.

"Oh, that's right." She kept looking every-which-way.

"I came alone." She blinked. "Mother and father don't know I'm here."

"You ran away?" She nodded. "I'm so proud!" She hugged her much younger sister.

"She's proud she ran away?" Mint asked.

"Kimi has been living in that house for a long time." Zakuro said. "She's probably decided to leave them like Momo did."

"She did come here to find her." Lettuce said.

"Momo!" Kish interupted her little sister-sister moment. "Aren't you going to tell them the news?"

"Oh yeah!" She put down her sister. "Guys, I'm getting married!"

* * *

HA! Doom and gloom! You don't get to know the reaction! Why? I'M LAZY! You probably figured that by now. Anywho, I hope this is a good start for the sequal. Tha lyrics you saw in this chapter were provided by elyrics (dot) net. This version of the song is performed by the Jonas Brothers. It sounds good, that's why! All anime songs will be provided by animelyrics (dot) com. byebye! 


	2. New Disturbance

Hi peoples! I hope that you liked the first chapter because I hope this one will be more exciting for you! If it is, please don't tell me. I like to guess. So, I'm going to skip the rant for today and just get started.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_New Disturbance_

Momo and Kimi walked up to the door of her old house. he door was covered with police tape and signs saying forbidden on it. Momo just tore off the signs and removed the tape. She started knocking on the frame.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing?" Kimi asked.

"Well, I created a secret compartment for an extra key." She said. "It should be-" she heard a small light knock. "Found it!" She opened it up and found the key. "Not even my manager knew about this." She put the key in the lock and opened the door.

"You lived here?" Kimi asked.

"Yup." Momo said. "It's still the way I left it." Everything was thrown around and torn up. "Sort of."

"We're going to stay here?"

"Yeah, we can just fix it up a little and it should be perfect." Kimi tugged on her shirt.

"Onee-chan, would you mind if..." she paused. "...could I... possibly... sing with you?" She looked at the expression on her sisters face and smiled.

"Sure." She placed her hand on top of her head. "Show me what you've got."

"Eh?"

"Let me hear your voice." She started to panic. She didn't know any songs to sing.

"Don't worry about it for now." She said. "It's getting late. We should go to bed."

"Where's Onii-kun?"

"He's back at the ship."

"Ship?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah, we got here using a space ship." Her eyes lit up.

"Can I see?"

"Um, maybe later." She walked to the kitchen. "We can get started on cleaning tomorrow." She took her sister's hand and they walked to the bedroom. "I'll introduce you at the next concert."

"Okay." They quickly drifted off to sleep.

----------

Kish was in the ship sending his transmission.

"Pai, we made it safely."

"Good." Pai appeared. "We were beginning to worry. There's something near Earth."

"What is it?" He asked.

"We're not sure yet. We need to check into it first." Kish was starting to have a very bad feeling.

"Please be quick." He said. "If my hunch is right, it might have something to do with Deep Blue."

"You might want to keep an eye on Momo too." Pai added. "She does hold a part of Deep Blue in her. The next time he comes back, he might be able to control her."

"I'll do my best. Please tell me when you've found out what that thing is."

"Understood. If it does have something to do with Deep Blue, the Earth can be in danger again." The screen went dark. Kish fell to his knees.

"Momo, if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

----------

**_RIBBON INDIGO BLAST!_**_ Momo released her power on Deep Blue. She was surrounded by a blue light and she was alone._

_"Where am I?" She looked around. "Why is it so cold here?"_

_**Do you think that you have won?**_

"Urusai!" Momo shot up from the bed with sweat all over her. Her heart was beating really fast. "That dream?"

"Onee-chan, you screamed. Are you alright?" Kimi poked her head through the doorway.

"I'm fine. It was only a dream." She got out of bed. "Let's get something to eat."

"Here." She held out a peach.

"Where'd this come from?"

"Me." Kish appeared in back of her. Momo screamed.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He said jokingly.

"I guess that's one of the qualities I've always liked about you." She said.

"I spoke with Pai last night." He told her. "We have to be on our guard. Something might be up."

"Like, an attack?" She asked.

"Yes." Kimi tugged on his pants

"Onii-kun, is something going to the planet?"

"You don't have to worry." He said. "Pai said that it might be a false alarm." Momo looked out the window.

_If it was, that would be a mercy to us all._ She looked at the clock on he wall. "We should get started on cleaning before the show." She started fixing up the living room as Kimi worked on the bedroom. Kish went back to the ship to check up on the object they saw on their way to Earth. As Momo was working on the kitchen, she heard a strange sound.

"Onee-chan!" She ran to her sister in fear. "There's a monster outside."

"What?" She grabbed her pendant and transformed. "Stay here."

"MEW MEW PEACH! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

She ran into the living room and looked out the window. There was a giant flying kimera anima outside.

"What's that doing here?" She opened the window and jumped out. "RIBBON PEACH TORNADO!" The attack merely bounced off. "What? It didn't work?"

_**"These monsters will be stronger than you've ever faced."**_ A voice inside her head told her. She shuttered.

"I can't do this myself." A giant ball came at the monster.

"Momo!" Kish was right across from her. "The object was a ship! There's another ship here!" The monster disappeared without being defeated.

"It's getting away!"

"Let it." He said. "We'll see it again." His weapons disappeared and Momo returned to normal.

"It was a ship from your planet?" She asked.

"Yes. But it's abandoned." She wasn't expecting this.

"Abandoned?"

"That's right. That means that someone has been here longer than we have. It's a royal ship too."

"A royal ship?"

"Our king went missing over twenty years ago." Kish explained. "He said that he was going to reclaim the Earth on his own. Our people waited as long as they could. He never returned. Some think he died. But most believe he's alive." Kimi sat down next to her sister.

"Could this persom have made that scary monster?"

"It is possible." He looked out the window. "But how come he never told anyone he was alright?" Momo knew the look in his eyes. It was the same look from that day he tried to take her away. He used that look on Ichigo and Masaya.

"Onee-chan, you're shaking." Kimi looked up at her sister's face and saw it filled with terror. "Onee-chan?" Kish wrapped his arms around the two girls.

"I won't let anyone have you." He whispered. "You're important to me." This made her feel more at ease. When she looked at the clock however, she started to panic.

"We're gonna be late!"

----------

Ichigo and the others were closing up the cafe to go to the show. They put away Kimi's costume. She didn't come in today and were beginning to think about what Momo said yesterday.

_"I'm getting married!"_

"So he broke the question to her." Zakuro said. "It was just a matter of time huh?"

"I guess so." Ichigo said. "They have been friends since they were kids."

"We're gonna be late na no da!" Pudding said stacking the last of the chairs onto the tables.

"We should go." Keiichiro and Ryo came bursting through the doors.

"Everyone, we have a situation!"

"What?" Lettuce asked.

"There was a kimera anima spotted in the city." Ryo said. "There was also a mew mew that transformed nearby."

"It must have attacked Momo!" Ichigo shouted.

"But I don't get it." Mint said. "If the aliens aren't against us anymore, why are there kimera anima?"

"We're not sure exactly." Keiichiro said. "But we have to remain on our guard at all times." Everyone nodded in unison. As they walked out the door, they saw the kimera anima outside...

----------

Momo was helping Kimi into her outfit for the show.

"Now, I'll introduce you as soon as we get out there." She explained. "The others will be here too if that kimera anima returns." Kimi sighed.

"What are we singing?" Momo held out the songs.

"We're starting with this one. It's pretty fast so if you want to stop at a part then keep going later is fine." Someone knocked at the door.

_"Three minutes!"_

"Hai!"Momo and Kimi left the room hand in hand and made their way to the stage.

"You did this before you left?"

"Left Earth or left home?"

"Earth." She nodded.

"It was a lot of fun." They walked up and Kimi was surprised by all the people in the audience. She almost started crying. "You'll get use to it after a while." She patted her sister on the back.

"So many people." She had more stage fright than Momo had her first time.

"Daijobu." She gave her a thumbs up. As she walked up to the mic, Kimi just stood at her side. "Hello everyone!" The crowd cheered. "I know it's been two years, but I'm back for more. This is my younger sister. Please make her feel welcome." She adjusted a second microphone stand to reach her. She pointed to the musicians and the music started playing.

(God Knows)

Momo: _Running away  
My lonely heart can't take anymore  
Hard to forgive  
There was nothing that I could do_

_All of the pain  
You've locked away and now you're alone  
You never thought  
To open up and reach for me_

_Turning away, Life can no longer remain the same  
Not ever looking back, I'll take my first steps on  
The lonely rail!_

_I'll follow, even though it's painful  
Even when my heart breaks  
I won't lose faith that you're always out there  
Shining brightly through this life's darkest days_

_I'm going, Flowing to the future  
Breaking through my weakness  
Saving my soul for the day that's yet to come when  
My way  
Will meet together with yours  
Until then may God bless_

Momo looked down at her sister as the instrumental went on. Kimi looked at her and nodded.

Kimi: _Treasured thoughts  
Burn brighter when I speak them to you  
Reality  
Shatter those words with icy winds_

_No cause at all  
Why I should want to meet you again  
Feelings of mine  
Won't let me stop from loving you_

_Precious Dreams, are all that's left for me to hold onto  
Like a fantasy, to dream about and chase for  
Your lonely heart_

_Please stop it  
Drop this act for yours not  
Lying isn't like you  
Look in my eyes and lets be honest with one another  
I'm ready for all there is to say_

_Keep going  
Even in a dark world  
I won't end my struggles  
I will grow strong and chase destiny to make  
My wish  
No matter how much it takes  
These things only God knows_

Momo: _When only you exist, and only I exist  
And all the rest have gone  
Far away from this world_

Kimi: _I'll hold onto my dreams  
Their beauty never fades no matter what may come_

Both: _I bare these scars as the proof!_

_forever  
_Momo: _I'll follow, even if it's painful  
Even when my heart breaks  
Through the darkness of the world if I must  
Cause you're there to shine the way for me every time_

Kimi: _I'm going, on beyond the future  
Breaking through my weakness  
Saving my soul for the day that's yet to come when  
_Both: _My way  
Will meet together with yours  
Until then may God bless_

As the music began to stop, they could how crazy the crowd was going. They gave each other a high five.

"Great job little sis." Momo said tustling her sister's black and blue hair. An explosion happened right above them and everyone started to panic. "Get down!" She pushed her sister to the floor and layed down on top of her as parts of the ceiling fell down. She looked up and saw the kimera anima.

"The monster!" Kimi pointed to it.

"I know. Why'd it have to come now?" She picked up her sister and started running. The monster began to chase them. "Kimi-chan, I have to get you someplace safe."

"Onee-chan, what about you?"

"I have to fight it." Kimi doesn't remember that she was a mew mew since she didn't get a good look at her two years ago. She stopped at the dressing room and placed her down. "Stay here." She took out her pendant.

"MEW MEW PEACH! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

As Kimi watched her sister become a mew mew, she was left in shock.

"Don't move." Her fans appeared in her hands and ran towards the monster.

"RIBBON PEACH TORNADO!" But as before, the attack had no effect. "I have to do something."

_"Use me."_ A voice said.

"Who are you?"

_"The other you."_

"You mean the person I became during the fight with..."

_"That's right."_

"I can't!"

_"It's the only way. You have to become me or you will lose your sister, your life, and your friends."_ She looked at the kimera anima and saw that it had her friends.

"Ichigo! Mint! Lettuce! Pudding! Zakuro! Ryo! Keiichiro!" She started trembling. She was surrounded by blue flames as she was before.

_"Hayaku (Quickly)!"_ She was encased in a white light and began to take her new form.

"I won't allow you to have your way." She raised her sword. "DIE!"

"INDIGO FLAME TORNADO!" Her sword was engulfed with fire and a tornado span about her as she charged at the monster. With one quick slash, it dissolved and everyone was released. Momo returned to her mew mew form.

"What happened to me?" She looked at her hands. "Am I losing my ability to fight as a mew mew?"

"Onee-chan!" Kimi ran to her sister. "Are they alright?" She pointed to their friends.

"They'll be fine. They're just unconscious." She approached her friends and sat next to Ichigo.

_What happened to me there? Did I become my other form?_ All she remembered was hearing the voice then she blacked out. She looked at the scorch marks on the walls. Ryo started to wake up. "Ryo Nii-san." That was the first time she ever called him that. He looked at her wondering if she was still sane.

"Momo?" He looked at the two sisters. "Where's the kimera anima?"

"It's destroyed." She said glumly.

"Is something wrong?" She shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine." Inside she could feel a storm raging in her soul. If she had to become that form, she might become under Deep Blue's control sometime. She didn't want that. That would mean hurting her friends. "Kimi, let's go home. I'm kind of tired."

"Okay Onee-chan." They stood up and started walking.

That night, Momo sat up in bed. She couldn't get to sleep. She could only think of the fight. Her eyes were wide open and her heart was racing. A new enemy has risen and is challenging the mew mews. She can't handle this again. She clutched her chest as if her heart was in pain. She felt something covering her heart. She looked down and saw the necklace she received from Kish. She remembered that she had to live. She had to fight to stay with the one she loved. She was going to marry him no matter what she would do.

----------

Ryo was working late in the computer room again. He was working on figuring out where the new enemy might be hiding. He kept scanning the city, but nothing was coming up. Even with Masha it was no use. He banged his fist on the table.

"Why can't I find them?!" He shouted. Masha's alarm started going off.

"Alien! Alien!" Ryo turned around and Kish was in back of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're searching for who ever made that kimera anima too?" He asked. Ryo nodded. "This is strange. How come this new enemy decides to attack when Momo and I return?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Ryo crossed his arms then looked at Kish again.

"It couldn't have been me." He said. "There's something else I've noticed too. They seem to mostly go after Momo."

"What?!"

"I've only recently noticed this but it's true. This morning when it first attacked, when I joined the fight, it disappeared." Ryo sighed.

"So who ever this enemy is, the target is Momo." He saw something come up on the screen. A little red light was going off. "What is this?"

"Is it the location?" They stared at the screen and saw a small shape appear.

"Where is this place?"

"Wait! I know this place!" Kish shouted. "That is..."

* * *

HAHAHAHA! I get to leave you thinking "What is he talking about?" I'm SO evil! I'm starting to watch an anime I saw about a year or two ago called Princess Tutu. I know it sounds stupid but it's really cute and funny. So, I've gotta split. Byebye! 


	3. A Little Surprise

OK, I'm still alive for those of you who are worried about me. If you weren't then you can go die. Just kidding. But in other words. I bring you the goodness of a new chapter to all that wish to enjoy. You might find a fun little surprise in the words. Please pay good attention! Enough of that.

_

* * *

_

**A Little Surprise!**

_"What is this feeling?... How come everyone disappeared?"_ Momo was wandering around Tokyo searching for her comrades. But the whole city seemed to be empty. All the shops were dark and the doors were all locked. _"Am I the only one left?"_ She looked to Tokyo Tower then started walking toward it. She found a group of dark figures. She wasn't sure who they were.There was suddenly a giant blast of light.

"Onee-chan!" Kimi was jumping on her bed to wake her up. "Onee-chan, please wake up!" Her eyes slowly opened. It's been about a week since she arrived back in Tokyo. She was already having issues with the new kimera anima. But lately she's had less of those dreams. This was the first time in a while.

"What is it Kimi-chan?" She asked still half asleep.

"Don't you want to go to Cafe Mew Mew today?" She asked. "You are one of them aren't you?"

"Yeah, you're right about me being a mew mew, but I never really spent much time there. I was sort of on my own with the whole saving the palnet thing. Plus I was in love with Kish." She turned over so she faced the window. "I thought that if they found out then they would hate me."

"But they did find out." Kimi said. "They don't seem mad about it."

"They were at first." She said. "When they found out they wouldn't even look at me, let alone speak to me. But the day my identity as a mew mew was exposed to him, I was so sad. At the time, I kept saying to myself that I couldn't tell him. But when he found out, all my fear was released and I hid from him."

"How terrible." Kimi said taking her sister's hands in hers. "What else happened?"

"After the others saw how torn up I was, they tried to get us back together." She explained. "Ryo didn't know about us yet either. But on Valentines day, Kish asked me to leave Earth with him so I wouldn't have to fight anymore. Ichigo found out and got really mad. That day, I decided to help the aliens in bringing the human race to their knees. But when Deep Blue was summoned, I made the worst mistake of my life."

"Who's Deep Blue?"

"He was their 'God' so to speak." She said.

"And he was evil?" She asked.

"Yeah." She answered. "It was then that I learned of my other self. I was part of Deep Blue." Kimi shivered. "But it was that power that helped me stop him."

"So there was a good side to having that power." Kimi siad cheerfully.

"Yes. But I almost killed mother and father with that power as well." She admitted.

"How?" She scooched closer to her sister as if she was going to tell her a bed time story.

"Well, before I came to Tokyo, when I was nine, that's when I met him for the first time. Mother and father went away for two weeks and I was all by myself. But the night before I snuck out of the house after seeing something land near the island and I wanted to see it for myself. I went to the beach and found him in the water. Since then we've been together. He took me out every day and we would go to a different place. But on the last day, the army took him away. He told me to wait for him. When I found out that mother and father were behind it, that was the first time I transformed into a mew mew and used my power. But my power was added by that part of Deep Blue. I could have killed them, but I got scared. After three months I was still waiting for him. I ran away."

"Is that why you weren't home when I was born?" Kimi asked.

"That's right. I left in order to find him. When I was fifteen, I was told that I had a cousin here. I decided to go see her. There was a fight on Tokyo Tower and that's where I saw him again." She sat up. "But, I don't think that we should just sit here and talk all day. Let's go out."

"Okay." Kimi jumped off the bed and left the room. Momo grabbed a pair of jeans, a green tshirt, and a purple sweatshirt.

"But why are these dreams haunting me like this?" She asked herself. She looked at her pendant and sighed. "If I can't be of any use as a mew mew and all I can do isuse that other power, what else can I do?"

----------

Ichigo and the others were gathered at Cafe Mew Mew preparing for the day.

"Ryo's been locked up in that room for days." Ichigo said.

"I wonder if he's sick." Lettuce said.

"Or maybe it has something to do with the recent kimera anima appearences." Zakuro stated. "It's strange that these new monsters have come right when Momo returns. But we know that Kish wouldn't be behind this since they only seem to go after Momo."

"I've noticed that too na no da." Pudding agreed.

"But why?" Ryo walked through the door.

"Everyone, we fear that there might be another alien here." Everyone was silent. Kish walked out from behind him.

"It might be the king from my planet." He said.

"The king?" Mint repeated.

"Yes. He disappeared years ago in order to find a way to reclaim the Earth for our people. He never returned to us. He might still be here."

"So he might be creating the kimera anima?" Ichigo asked.

"That's what we've been thinking." Ryo said.

"But why do they only attack Momo Onee-chan?" Pudding questioned.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Kish said. "But for some reason, this might have something to do with her."

"You must not speak of this to Momo or to Kimi." Ryo said. All five mew mews nodded their heads. The door opened and Momo and Kimi walked in.

"Konnichiwa!" She greeted her old teammates.

"Well, look who's joined us." Mint said looking up from her tea.

"Nice to see you to Mint." Momo said. "We thought we'd do something different today. Instead of just hanging around waiting for the next show."

"We're happy you came Momo Onee-chan!" Pudding said hugging her friend.

"Thanks." She managed to get out of her arms after a while. "So, how's everyone been?"

"We've been trying to figure out the source of those attacks." Ryo said.

"Any luck?" Kimi asked.

"Not yet." Kish said lying to the little nine year old. "But I hope that we can figure it out soon and we can return home."

"Aww." Pudding whined. "I wanted Momo Onee-chan and Kish Onii-kun to stay longer na no da."

"I know Pudding-chan, but we need to also make marriage plans too." She said.

"That's right, you're getting married." Ichigo said. "We're invited right?"

"If you're alright with traveling to our planet." Kish said. Keiichiro burst through the doors.

"There's been another alien sighting!"

"Alright!" Ryo turned to the girls. "Tokyo Mew Mew, go!"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!-"  
"MEW MEW MINT!-"  
"MEW MEW LETTUCE!-"  
"MEW MEW PUDDING!-"  
"MEW MEW ZAKURO!-"  
"MEW MEW PEACH!-"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

All six mews ran out the door. Kimi sat down at a table.

"They're so cool." She said as she saw them disappear. "I wish I could be like them."

"They were chosen by the planet." Keiichiro said sitting in the chair next to her. "Fate made them what they are. Momo was a little sooner than the other mew mews though. That's what worries me." Kimi looked at him and saw the worry in his face.

"Why would it worry you?" She asked.

"Well, all the mew mews became mew mews more than two years ago. Momo was a mew mew long before that. Not only that but she's been carrying around a part of Deep Blue inside her as well."

"Onee-chan mentioned that to me this morning." She said.

"We fear that something might cause that power to become unstable." He said.

"That can't be true." Kish said. "Pai told me that her powers are all in check. She can't let that all go crazy." Keiichiro looked at his feet. "Unless, there might be a change?"

"We can only pray that nothing bad will come of this."

As the mew mews arrived at the site, there was a giant worm-like kimera anima on top of a tall building.

"Eww, nasty!" Momo said.

"I was thinking you'd say that." Ichigo said.

"Let's take it down quickly." Zakuro said. All the mews ran in different directions. "Momo, get ready!"

"Right." She prepared a small tornado between her fans.

"Send your attacks to her!"

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"  
"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"  
"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"  
"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"  
"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

The attacks came at her all at once and forced her back a little. The small tornado got bigger.

"RIBBON BERRY BLAST!" She sent the giant bomb-like tornado at the worm and hit it. But as the smoke cleared, the damage it took disappeared.

"How could it have failed?" Lettuce asked. Momo looked at the worm.

_"You have to use me!"_ She heard her other self say to her.

"No, I can't. If I use you..."

_"You need me. Do you want the city in ruins?"_ She had no choice.

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" She was surrounded my the light. When she emurged, she was her other form. "No more games." She took out her sword. "RIBBON INDIGO BLAST!" With one quick slash, the worm dissolved.

"Why did that happen?" Mint asked. Momo landed and her sword disappeared into a speck of light.

"I'm not quite sure myself." She said. "For some reason, the monsters only seem to be defeated when I'm in my other form."

"We should go back to the cafe." Zakuro said. "Maybe we can find out more about this." Everyone agreed and started back for the cafe. When they arrived, they found a worried looking Ryo, Keiichiro, and Kimi.

"Where's Kish?" Momo asked.

"He had to file a report to Pai." Ryo said.

"Why do you look so worried?" Lettuce asked.

"We're not sure how to say this..." Kimi held onto Ryo's hand. "...we might think that Momo's powers are becoming unstable." This was a shock to everyone.

"But, how can that be?" Momo stepped forward. "Pai said I was just fine."

"It could be because of your other power." Keiichiro said. "It could be manipulating your powers."

"What will happen?" Pudding asked.

"If at the wrong time, if Momo's emotions become too strong, Deep Blue could reawaken and she'll lose all control of her power." Momo started shaking.

"That can't be true." Kimi said. Everyone looked down at the little girl who grabbed Momo's hand. "I believe in Onee-chan to defeat this bad person adn bring peace back to this planet. I wanna see her get married and then have cute little kids that have her strength and spirit."

"Kimi-chan..." Momo hugged her little sister. "Thank you."

"But until then, you must not use your other powers by any means." Ryo said.

"But we won't win without it." Mint said.

"Its a risk we have to take." Keiichiro said. "Until we know this can be stopped." Momo looked out the window. She saw storm clouds moving in.

_Why did it have to turn out like this?_

The next morning, Momo woke up as if she was cursed for the rest of her life. Technically she was, but only until this terror was forever dead. She and Kimi had another show today so they had to leave early. As they walked throught the city streets, they passed by the last battle sight. Momo started to feel sick in her mind. Kimi grabbed her hand and smiled.

"This fight will stop. You will be able to live in peace." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, brightly colored shell. "I found this back home while I was at the beach. I want it to bring you luck." She placed it in her hands.

"Thanks Kimi-chan." She took out a chain from her pocket and hooked it through a hole in the shell. There was a sudden crash and they both fell over.

"What was that?" Momo grabbed her pendant.

"MEW MEW PEACH! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

She picked up her sister and ran towards the source of the crash. There was a giant kimera anima similar to the one before.

"Time to rock." She put her sister down and lunged at the monster. "You won't get the best of me! RIBBON PEACH TORNADO!" But the attack just bounced off. "Not this time." She looked around for something to use for the Berry Blast. It started to rain. She heard thunder all around her.

_Perfect!_ She raised her fans in the air acting like a lightning rod. A bolt hit her and she tried with all her might to contain the power.

"RIBBON BERRY BLAST!" The attack hit directly. It did major damage but not enough to kill it. The monster's tail whipped around and knocked her back to Kimi.

"Onee-chan!" She started shaking her sister to make her get up.

"Kimi-chan, you have to get out of here." Momo said weakly. "You... have to... hurry." The monster opened it's mouth and prepared to fire a lazer (SHOOP DA WHOOP! j/k).

"No! I won't let you hurt my sister!" She jumped out in front of her sister and spread out her arms. The lazer fired. A light surrounded the two of them. When Momo looked up to see her sister, she saw a little girl with pointed ears, long black cerulean dyed hair, and was producing a force field. "Die!" She redirected the blast to the kimera anima and it was destroyed. When the light disappeared, Kimi remained the way she was.

"What happened to you?" Kimi looked into a puddle and saw her transformation.

"Why do I look like this?" Kish appeared dehind her.

"I got a reading that there was a large energy blast." She looked at Kimi. "Who is this?"

"It's Kimi." Momo said. She slowly stood up. "But, how did you do this?"

"I'm not sure. I just tried to help you then I became this." She was surrounded by a ligth and returned to normal.

"But if she's one of my kind," Kish said, "and she's a human..."

"You don't think..." Momo was in horror. "...One of our parents is an alien?"

* * *

SNAP! Hello! Isn't that just the darnest thing. Anyways, you better review if you don't want the flamingoes on your ass! Please forgive my french. So, I'll be going now. Sayonara! 


	4. Mean't to be Unknown

Sorry it took so long with the story. I'm working on two at once and I've been having problems getting on to work. I'm hoping I'll be able to get more done as soon as I can. I've also been looking for Miyazaki movies on youtube. GRAVE OF THE FIREFLIES WAS SO SAD! There's so many movies too. Been a fan since I was a kid. LOL. OK, enough of that...

* * *

**_-Mean't to be Unknown-_**

"Kimi's an alien?!" As soon as they arrived at the cafe later that evening, they had to tell everyone what happened. Kimi hid behind Momo after hearing Ryo shout like he did. "How could she be an alien?!"

"That's what we've been wondering." Momo said. "Aparently, one of our parents must be an alien if she's like this."

"That would also explain why you're a part of Deep Blue." Kish said. This gave Momo even more to worry about. On top of herself being in trouble, there was her younger sister.

"We'll have to run more tests on you." Ryo said. "We'll also have to run some on Kimi as well." The four of them walked down to the computer lab and sat down on separate tables.

"I sent a report to Pai telling him what had happend. He's on his way here." Kimi was sent through a scanner and something came up on the computer screen. Ryo looked at the screen and started the DNA process.

"Can you tell which parent it came from?" Momo asked.

"It is possible." Ryo answered. "But we won't find out for about 48 hours. Until then, we should keep you two here at the cafe. It won't be too safe for you out there." A small chill was felt in the air.

"We have to go to a concert in a little while." Momo said.

"You'll have to call it off." Ryo said.

"But-" Kish put one hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "Alright. I guess we could say that we got sick." She walked out of the room pulling her cell phone from her pocket.

"They're going to find out soon enough, aren't they?" Kish asked. Ryo looked at the sleeping nine year old in the scanner.

"I believe so." He said sorrowfully. "One of their parents is an alien. Not to mention its causing them so much pain.

Back home on Momo and Kimi's island, the search for the younger sibling continued. Their parents called in the navy, army, air force, the whole nine yards! They didn't want to lose another child. After losing their first child to an alien, they would make sure their other daughter won't be lost to them either.

"Please, find her as soon as possible." Their mother hung up the phone and walked over to her husband.

"They'll find her. After all, there's no where she can go since her sister left the planet two years ago." He looked out the window at the beach.

"But what if she gets hurt?" She asked. "I can't lose my baby like I lost Momo-chan."

"They'll find her." He said. He let go of her and went to the basement. "So, it has begun?" Something appeared on a small orb in the corner of the room.

_"It has begun."_ He knelt down before the dark figure.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Deep Blue-sama." Deep Blue smirked.

_"So, this is where you've been hiding. Perihoshi Kimaru Sotsuko; king of my people."_ His form changed into who he truely was.

"I've been waiting eighteen long years for this moment." His eyes turned a stirling silver and his hair turned a dark blue. "After disguising myself as this human's husband after murdering him, I was hoping to create new warriors to fight for us."

_"But you failed!"_ Deep Blue shouted.

"I understand." He said.

_"You couldn't overlook the fact that your first daughter would become a mew mew."_ He said.

"And now my second child has run from home."

_"Pathetic_." He said scornfully.

"My appologies Deep Blue-sama."

_"No matter. You've sent kimera anima after your daughter no doubt?"_

"Yes." He said. "I also sensed Momo's life force return to the planet not too long ago. I sent the strongest kimera anima to destroy her."

_"No, she still contains the last part of me that can bring me back. You must unleash all that power by causing her great pain_.He looked at the figure and smiled.

"What did you have in mind?"

That night, Momo couldn't fall asleep. She stared at the ceiling and then out the window. The moon was full that night and almost looked like it had a tint of blue in the color. She couldn't help thinking which parent was the alien and who was the human. She sighed heavily and looked back at the ceiling.

_"You know it's going to happen soon."_ Someone said.

"You again?" She asked. "Can't you leave me alone?"

_"Look, no matter what happens, you can't let your emotions take over you."_

"What do you mean?" She heard the voice sigh.

_"It could lead to the downfall of this world."_ Her heart started racing. _"You need to remember that no matter what, you must protect the planet."_

"But what do you mean downfall?"

_"There is going to be something going on soon if you're not careful."_ She burried her face in her pillow and closed her eyes. The vision of her other self appeared.

"But I still don't understand." She walked over to Momo.

_"Deep Blue might try to use me to return."_ She said. _"You must beware what the future will bring."_

"But-" the vision faded. When she looked back out side, there was a purple glow everywhere. She opened the window and could see someone run down the street. It was her.

"What in the world?" As she ran by, Momo jumped out her window and decided to follow. The doppleganger was in her mew mew form and had a fearful expression on her face.

_"They're coming! They're coming!"_ She screamed.

"Who's coming?" They started running into the forest. After a moment, she lost sight of her. "Where did she go?" She continued farther into the forest. She came to a most familiar sight. It was one of the battle sights from before. She recognized the tree since it looked like it had a giant space hidden beneath its bark. All the mew mews were there with her but looked as if they were defeated. She was the only one standing. She looked to the other side and saw a bunch of shadows. One was holding her younger sister by her hair and holding something up.

_"This is your last chance."_ It said. She backed up. Pai was being controlled by one of the kimera anima so he couldn't help at all. _"Shame."_ She heard a gun shot and saw another shadow jump in front of her then fall to the ground.

_"NO!"_ There was a giant light and everything disappeared.

"Momo!" She opened her eyes and found herself in Kish's lap. "Are you okay?"

"What?" She looekd around and saw the tree.

"You must have been sleep walking." He said.

"No, it was a vision." She said. She stood up and walked over to the tree. "Something is going to happen." She placed one hand on the tree.

"What sort of thing?" He asked.

"Something or someone is going to come. They're going to stop the mew mews and kill so many people in the process." She started trembling. "The thought of this happening is scary." She tried to keep on her brave face.

"It's okay to feel scared." He told her. "You weren't afraid to show your fear as a kid." She ran into his arms with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want everyone to get hurt. I just want this all to stop." The last time she was like this was on Valentine's Day two years ago. He knows there's not much he can do right now, but he can still try.

"That won't happen." He said. He started stroking her hair. "You won't be taken by Deep Blue. Everything will be fine." He lifted her up and teleported them back to her room at the cafe. He placed her down on her bed.

"Hello you two." They looked out the window and Pai was hiding in a tree.

"Pai." Momo hasn't been this happy to see him.

"You got here faster that I expected." Kish joked. "So, did you get any new results from the test?"

"I'm afraid so." He said. He came to the window and held out the results. "It appears that the DNA isn't as stable as we thought." Momo tried to read it, but she still hadn't gotten use to reading their language.

"What does it mean?" Pai sighed and remembered how she was a little clueless sometimes.

_I guess I can understand in some way how he loves her._ He laughed a little to himself.

"The other side of you is trying to take over you." He explained.

"But, she told me that she wanted to help me." She said.

"She might make you think so, but it's a trick to make you weaker." Kish held her closer to him to make her feel secure.

"We also figured out that Momo's sister, Kimi, is one of our kind." He said to the older alien.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Momo said. "Kimi-chan transformed into one during our last battle earlier."

"That is odd." He said.

"We figure that one of her parents must be an alien and are hiding somewhere on Earth."

"Do you have an idea where?" Pai asked. Kish looked off to the side. Momo noticed this and started to worry.

"Kish, did you figure out where?" He wouldn't answer. "You're not telling me something." She turned his face so he was looking at her. "Please, tell me." He looked into her blue eyes and almost started crying.

"Ryo and I pin-pointed where they are long ago." He admitted. She backed away from him slowly.

"Why?" Her wide blue eyes started tearing up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want to worry you." He said. "Because it was tracked to your island. But after you found out your sister was one of us, we were going to think you'd figure it out without us."

"It wouldn't be wise to hide things from your fiance Kish." Pai said. "She trusts you. She believes in you. Just like when you were young. She never gave up hope on you, ever." He looked at her and felt the guilt begin to fill his mind.

"I'm sorry Momo." She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"You two should get some rest." Pai said. "Who knows what might happen tomorrow. I'll be back if I find out anything else." He disappeared. Kish walked over to Momo and took her hands.

"Momo, I just wanted to protect you." A tear hit his hands. She looked up into his eyes and could see his guilt. He sat down next to her and hugged her. "I won't keep things from you again." She rested her head on his shoulder. "You're probably tired." He got up. "I'll just get going and see you in the morning." But as he made for the window, he grabbed onto his shirt. He turned around and for a moment, she looked like her nine year old self.

"Can you stay here with me?" She asked. He turned around all the way and smiled.

"Sure." He walked back over to her and sat back down. "I'll stay with you." She rested her head on his shoulder again and closed her eyes. He looked over to her and looked at her sleeping face. This reminded him of that night at the beach.

_This time, no one will take me away from you._ He thought. He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. A small smile appeared on her face. He got up for a moment and had her lie down. He got in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Forever more, you and I will never be apart."

The next morning, Ryo woke up early to check on the results. Kimi was asleep in the room next to his. He first checked on her to make sure she was okay (he's like an older brother! How cute!). When he went to the lab, he found something wrong with the computer. The numbers were going crazy.

"What is this?" The results suddenly came up on the screen. He ran back upstairs he made it to Momo's room and opened the door. "Momo! The resu-" He found Kish sleeping next to her. He slowly closed the door. "Maybe I should tell her later.

"Tell her what?" Kimi appeared next to him.

"It's about the-" when he turned to face her, she was floating in the air.

"Oh, about this. I finally figured out how to do it." She turned upside down.

"Please stand back on the ground." He said. She placed her feet back down. "What I was going to say was that I have the results to the DNA search."

"How'd it come out?"

"Well, it appears that your father is the one we're searching for." He answered.

"Is that so?" Pai appeared next to Kimi. "So this is the little girl that is only half human?" He looked down at her. "She does seem to resemble her sister."

"When did you get here?" Ryo asked.

"Last night." He said. "So, you were saying their father was the one?"

"That's right. Their father has disguised himself as a human all this time and has lived on Earth." Pai looked down at Kimi.

"It might be a suspicion, but this person might just be our missing king from twenty years ago." The door opened and Kish and Momo stepped out.

"Why are you guys all talking in front of my room?" Momo asked rubbing her eyes.

"This better be good." Kish said.

"This might sound insane." Ryo began. "But it seems that it was Momo's father who's the alien."

"What!?" Momo screamed. She nearly fainted at this news.

"How'd you figure this out?" Kish asked.

"The DNA scan had traced the gene from the father. You can see by these numbers." He held out the paper and they examined the results.

"It isn't safe for Kimi or you anymore Momo-san." Pai said.

"Wait, did you call me Momo-san?" She quirked her eye brow and tilted her head.

"Well, if your father is our king, that makes you our princess." She just realized this and was in shock. "As is the same for Kimi-san."

"Well, I guess having an alien for a father isn't all bad Onee-chan." Kimi said.

"Yeah, but there's the fact he's out to get us." She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "This won't be easy Kimi-chan. Don't forget, I can't fight without using those powers. But if I do that, it could lead to trouble." She looked down at the necklace around her neck.

_I wish there was another way. _She suddenly remembered her dream. Everyone was going to get hurt because of her. She didn't want that to happen to anyone on her account. She had to finish this on her own. She ran away from the group and towards the doors to the cafe.

"Where is she going?" Kimi asked. Pai may have had an idea of what was going through her head. She ran down the street and around the corner till she reached the park. She stopped in front of an open pach of grass behind some bushes.

"I wonder if it's still here." She walked behind the bushes and started stamping her feet on the ground till she heard a strange sound. "Here." She reached into the grass and pulled a hatch and opened a secret door. "This was the place the others took me and Kish after he figured out I was a mew mew." She jumped in and closed the door. As the last speck of light disappeared, the hole was filled with light. "Just as beautiful as ever."

_"Isn't it?"_ She jumped when she heard the familiar voice. _"Do not be alarmed."_ She appeared next to her. _"Please, your whole world is in danger Momo."_

"You knew all along." She grabbed her counterpart. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?!"

_"It is not my place to reveal what should be kept secret."_ She said.

"Kept secret?" She let go.

_"Your father only took over the life of your father because he would be able to start a secret band of warriors for his planet. But he never expected you to become one of those that would fight for the Earth."_

"But, I don't understand." She turned away from her. "In all my life I've never become an alien like my sister did just now."

_"That is because the Earth chose you, as it chose your friends, to be the guardian of this planet."_ She took a stone from the wall and it started glowing brighter than the other ones. _"But like Kish did, your father fell in love with your mother."_

* * *

You know what? High school never really ends at all. I mean, think about it. You go there, you meet people, you have problems, and you graduate. But when you get out and go to college or something, it just starts all over again. I guess that's life for you. shrugs Oh well. I can't wait for Ouran High School to come out in english!


	5. Destiny Begins

_Hey everyone. I know that my chapter is a little late, but hey, it ain't easy trying to keep up with my stories and keep my grades up. I'm a bit of a mes right now so my chapers might also seem a bit short and might have a lot of fluff in it, if that would be possible. i'm also going through another one of my Phantom phases. Then again, I always am. But putting that aside. I've started a new anime called Utawarerumono. It's so cool! I'm done. Onward!_

* * *

**/Destiny Begins\**

_"But like Kish did, your father fell in love with your mother."_

Momo had a very surprised look on her face.

_"It happened a long time ago. Your mother was anewly wedded woman. Then the king of my people came to Earth in search of a way to destroy it. But when he saw your mother, we knew that he loved her. But he had to get rid of the husband to make her his. In the middle of the night, he snuck into the house ad murdered your father. He took his blood and then injected it into his veins. Soon after, he took the form of the human your mother loved to get close to her. Soon after you were born, the weakness in your body wasn't an accident. You were reacting to the alien genes inside you and the mew mew powers that were swirling in you."_

"So I was sick because of this gene in me?" Momo asked.

_"Yes. Your father believed that someday, the alien gene would fully take over and you'd help him retake the planet for our people. But the mew mew self that was yet to be awakened would confine the other part of you."_

"But, if he was trying to retake the planet, why wouldn't he just do it?" She asked.

_"Because he knew that he would have to leave your mother."_ She answered. _"He gave up on taking the planet and decided to have children that would do it for him."_ Her sword appeared in her hands. _"He's beginninjg to act. He's going to come to Tokyo soon and try to force your sister and yourself to help him awaken Deep Blue."_

"I don't know if I'd be able to face him again." Momo could feel her hands start to quiver.

_"There's a word of caution for you."_ She said. _"You must keep Kish out of harms way, or something bad might happen."_

"Like what?" But she was gone. _What did she mean by 'something bad'?_ She shook the thought away and went to the door. She opened it and found Pai standing in front of her.

"So this is where you ran off to." She looked off to the side.

"I just needed some time to think." She stepped out of the hole and wiped off some dirt that was on her pants.

"Were you thinking about your father?" He asked.

"Yeah." Momo looked at the sky. "It's funny, you know? To figure out that your father was one thing and your mother is what she's suppose to be. My father is the king of your people and mother is still human." She smiled. "But I won't let that get in the way of me trying to find a way to protect everyone."

"The road may be long Momo." Pai said. "But I'm sure that you'll be able to make it somehow."

"You know? It seemed like just yesterday when you really hated me." She said jokingly.

"What?"

"I remember that time when you told me I couldn't see Kish when I was on that giant search for him. Kish told me that you told him that I was dead." She pouted and turned away crossing her arms.

"I didn't want you to get in our way." He said. "It would have been best if Kish forgot about you so it wouldn't interfere with our mission."

"Well, we really love each other. You can't take that away from us." Momo said turning back around.

"After seeing how much he cared about you that day after the battle was finished, when he saw your weak body in Masaya's arms, I never saw him so upset. I finally understood."

"But that's all in the past now." She said. She held a finger to her mouth. "We can look foreward to the future."

"You're a terrible liar." Pai said. She tried all she could to keep her smile on.

"You're right. I'm a bad liar. But, I can try." She started walking towards the fountain at the center of the park.

_"I just wanted her to know the truth."_ Pai turned around and saw her other self.

"You tried to brainwash her, didn't you?" He readied his weapon.

_"If I tried destroying her, I would disappear too."_ She said. _"Besides, this is the side of Deep Blue that wishes for peace. The part he tossed aside. But he only just realized that he needs me to be recovered."_

"So you're trying to prevent the outcome of the future?" He asked.

_"Yes. I don't want her to get hurt. Don't let Kish and her get too close. He is the trigger to her emotions."_

"I can't stop what they want." He said regretfully. "They're in love and are in their own world together when they're close to one another." She looked off to the side.

_"That is what I fear the most."_ She disappeared without a trace.

"The 'trigger', huh?"

--

Kimi and Momo walked through the front doors of the large stadium. A tall man with black hair ran up to them.

"There you are." He said. "You didn't show up last time."

"Yeah, something came up." Momo said.

"Well, you better hurry. That crowd is getting restless." They started running all the way to their dressing rooms just to beat the clock.

"Momo, can't I just teleport us to our room?" Kimi asked in a low voice.

"Not when there's people around." She said looking around at all the people in every corner. They finally reached the room and swiftly closed the door. "We need to find our outfits." She started scrambling all around the room to find them. Kimi just reached out to one of the chairs and pulled them out.

"Here they are." Momo blushed with embarassment.

"Let's hurry up. An angry crowd can be mercilous." They quickly changed close and grabbed their head sets.

"How were you able to use these?" Kimi asked.

"It's really easy." She adjusted the microphone on her head set. "You get use to it."

_"You girls ready?"_ Someone called out.

"We're coming." They held hands as they exited the room. As they walked towards the stage, Momo felt a chill go up then down her spine.

"Is something wrong Onee-chan?" Kimi asked, looking at the expression on her face. Her pink cheeks turned pale. She just turned to her alien sister and smiled.

"I'm fine." They continued to the stage. They stopped right at the curtain. Momo brought her microphone closer to her mouth.

_"Hello ladies and gentlemen!"_ The crowd began to cheer._ "Now, I'm guessing you're wondering what we've been doing since I got back to Tokyo. Well, it's a long story but I don't feel like sharing. So I'll just cut to the chase." _They walked out onto the stage and the spot light hit them faster that they expected. _"We're gonna have a great show for you. There's gonna be a BIG party with a pinata, disco ball, lots of sugar, since I like sugar, and the greatest music you can hear."_

_"She's only kidding people."_ Kimi said. _"But not the music part that is."_ She pointed to the musicians in back of them and the music started to play.

(Itooshii Hito no Tame ni)

Both: _Maiagare! Suzaku MIRAKURU RA-_

Momo: _Densetsu ga ugokidashite  
hontou no watashi ga hirogaru  
_Kimi: _-tooku hibiku WO AI NI-  
_Momo: _anata ni michibikarete  
_Kimi: _-mezamete-yuku tamashii-  
_Momo: _Hikaridasu mou hitotsu no sekai_

Both: _itooshi hito no tame ni  
ima nani ga dekiru ka na?  
Kanawanai ume wa nai yo  
massugu ni shinjite'ru_

_-Instrumental-_

Kimi: _tento chi no aida ni aru  
mekuru meku bouken ni muchuu  
_Momo: _-egao misete NI HAO MA-  
_Kimi: _anata ni mimamorarete  
_Momo: _-ai wa hikaru seiza-  
_Kimi: _omoidasu mou hitotsu no kiseki_

Both: _isshou ichido no deai  
tamashii ni kizan de ne  
donna toki datte ai wa  
sukui da to omon kara_

Both: _itooshii hito no tame ni  
ima nani ga dekiru ka na?  
kanawanai yume wa nai yo!  
massugu ni shinjite'ru_

Both: _mugen e to hirake Fushigi Yuugi_

The crowd was wild with excitement. But this moment was sure to end. A giant explosion burst open the left half of the stadium. Everyone went into a panic.

"A kimera anima?" Kimi asked, covering her microphone. Momo nodded.

"Let's hurry!" They ran off the stage and towards the dressing room, since Momo forgot her pendant. But when they reached the room, the pendant was gone. "How could this happen?"

"Looking for this?" They turned around and saw a tall alien standing in the corner, throwing the pendant in the air then catching it.

"Father?" Kimi adressed the man.

"You're as smart as your sister." He caught the pendant again. "Now, I'm sure you know why I'm here." Momo stepped in front of her sister.

"We're not going to be part of your stupid plan!" An evil grin spread across his face.

"Now, now Momo." He stepped towards them and they backed away. "What makes you think something like that?"

"Believe me, I know everything. About why I was sick, about how you took the form of my real father, that you were going to use us to reclaim Earth!" He started to laugh.

"Very good." His eyes started to glow. "I may not be able to control you, but your sister..." Kimi started cringing over in pain.

"Kimi-chan?" She started changing into her alien form. She looked at her sister and her eyes had changed.

"Attack." He said and Kimi responded. She lunged at Momo.

"Kimi! Snap out of it!" Kimi didn't respond. "Is this really what you want?" She still didn't respond.

"She cannot hear you Momo." He said. "She's lost all connection to the real world." She managed to punch the mew mew and she went flying. But before she hit the floor, something broke her fall.

"Need some help princess?" She looked up and she was in Kish's arms. "Let's get you out of here." He teleported them out.

"They may have gotten away this time, but Momo knows she can't run from her destiny." A small image of Momo appeared in his hand and she started transforming into her other form as Deep Blue began to appear. "Her fate is sealed."

--

Momo was crying into her pillow. She was sad that she lost her sister to her father.

"It's all my fault. I couldn't help her." Kish came into the room with some tea Keiichiro made.

"Momo, it wasn't your fault." He handed her a cup and she started gulping it down. "You didn't know your father would gain control over her."

"But I'm her big sister! It's my job to protect her!" She put the cup down before returning to her pillow. "I failed as a sister!" Kish grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"Momo! You did what you could! If you stayed any longer, you'd have released your other form again!" He pulled her closer to him. "That's just what he wants. You know that. Kimi would understand. She wouldn't want you to get hurt because of her. You'd do the same thing." She shut her eyes and prayed for this to all be a dream. That Kimi would wake up at her side again and they would sing together again. But her wish couldn't be granted.

"It seems like that night when you left me." She said. "I couldn't save you. I was afraid of losing you forever."

"But I'm right here." He said. She looked into his bright yellow eyes and her blue eyes began to fill with tears. "I was the one protecting you. If I tried to run off with you then, it would become a giant mess. I swore that night that when I found you, I would never let you go again."

"But-" Before she was able to speak, he was able to silence her with a kiss. This caught her off guard somewhat.

"You've had a rough day. You should get some sleep." He stood up to leave, but she grabbed onto his shirt. "You want me to stay?" She nodded. He knew she didn't want to be alone. Not now or ever again. She layed down on her bed and waited for him to get in next to her. He got in behind her and wrapped his arms arond her.

"Will my destiny lead to the destruction of the planet?" She asked.

"I don't think so." He answered. "But you shouldn't think about it right now. We'll be able to stop him and then we'll return home and get married." Her cheeks turned red, just remembering that they were engaged since her birthday.

"This almost feels like that song I sang some time ago." She said. "When you figured out I was a mew mew, at my concert, I sang a song that sort of describes us."

"What was the song?" He asked.

"A Thousand Words."

"Would you sing it to me sometime?" She smiled.

"I can."

* * *

Maiagare - rising dance  
Ugokidashite - begins to move  
Hontou - real/true  
Wo Ai Ni I - love you (in Mandarin Chinese)  
Mekuru meku - mind-blowing/ astonishing/ amazing  
Ni Hao Ma How - are you? (In Mandarin Chinese)

These are all the terms I found on the internet for some parts of the song in this chapter. This song came from the anime Fushigi Yuugi by my favorite manga artist Yuu Watase. Watase-san is so cool! I like her mangas and anime, like Imadoki, Absolute Boyfriend, Ayashi no Ceres, and Alice 19th. I'm in the middle of Alice 19th right now. It's so awsome! I think it's suppose to be some weird remake of Alice in Wonderland. Enough of that. Sayonara!


	6. A Small Happy Spark

Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter took so long. But with the extra time that I have in my spring break I'll be able to make up for lost time. I also finished that other story I was working on so I'll have even more time. Be excited. Be very excited. Anywho... I have a lot I have to go efore this is all over. But the end will come soon. Always look out for little surprises too. (evil smile)

* * *

**A Small Happy Spark**

The next morning, Momo woke up all alone. Kish had left her side. She got out of bed and opened the door to see if anyone was outside. No one. She walked out into the hallway and started knocking on doors. There was no answer. She went to Ryo's room and started banging on the door, knowing that even if he was sleeping, he'd hear her.

"Ryo! Where is everyone?" The door creaked and she peaked inside. No one was there. "Ryo's gone too?" She went to the cafe to see if Keiichiro was in the kitchen. "Akasaka-san, are you here?" He was gone too. "Kish! Are you around?" No answer. She started to feel cold. She changed her clothes that went outside. She thought that she'd see Ichigo at school. When she got to the school, there was no one there. No students, no teachers, no Ichigo. "That's odd, it's a school day." She looked at her watch and saw it was ten in the morning.

She decided to see if Mint was home. She walked down to her mansion and rang the bell.

"Yo, Mint! You here?" No one answered. "No Mint too." As she walked all around the city she saw no people around. All the shops were closed, all the lights were out on signs, no people walking through the streets, no cars passing by. She was all alone.

"I don't get it. People don't just vanish." Her stomach started growling. "I'm hungry." She looked in a bakery and saw so many pastries inside. When she reached for the door, it opened. She walked over to the counter and grabbed a apple pastry from the rack. She left some money just in case anyone was around. "I wonder where everyone is..." She bit her pastry but spat it out. "It's bitter!" The wind started to blow and she felt another chill.

"That's really weird. It's suppose to be really warm today. Why is it so cold?" She put down the pastry and went outside. She followed the direction of the wind and found a vine covered path. She started to go down it and saw that everything around her started to get bigger. She heard a whisper. "Who's there!"

_"Take a guess."_ Said an eerie voice.

"No, Deep Blue!" She looked around.

_"You were always the sharp one, weren't you?"_ She growled at the voice and reached for her pendent. But she remembered that her father took it.

"Leave me alone! I want nothing to do with you!"

_"You and I are connected."_ He said. _"You will turn to me sooner or later. You have no choice."_ She started running away from the voice. But she could still feel him getting closer and closer.

"Go away!" She stopped running and covered her ears and closed her eyes, praying for the voice to leave. When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by darkness.

"Mo... mo." She turned around and saw Kish on the ground covered in blood. "Get... away from... here."

"No..." Tears started streaming down her face. She turned around and Deep Blue caught her by the throat.

_"You'll have no choice!"_ She struggled to get free, but it was no use.

"NO!"

--

"NO!" She shot up from her pillow and started panting.

"Momo?" She turned to her side and saw Kish lying next to her. "What's wrong?" She started to cry as she jumped into his arms.

"It was terrible. There was no one in sight. Deep Blue found me then you were covered in blood and he grabbed me and I tried to scream." She said, her voice muffled slightly by his shirt. "Kish, I'm scared for what might happen." He pulled her closer and stroked her hair.

"It was just a dream. You're alright." He said trying to comfort her. "I won't let him take you away. We'll save your sister and stop him once and for all." She nodded her head and started calming down. "Let's get back to sleep."

"Okay." They layed back down and closed their eyes. Momo couldn't get back to sleep being worried of her dream. She just could help that

she would have the same dream again or if she wakes up and she's alone. She clutches onto the sheets and starts to shake.

The next morning was as long as she had thought. She wouldn't get out of bed or even wake up. Kish shook her over to see if she would wake up.

"Momo, you can't hope to stay in bed all day." Kish told her. She turned over and pulled the sheets over her head.

"I know that, but I didn't sleep at all last night. Just let me sleep for a little while." She turned back over. He back away for a moment and crossed his arms.

"Same old Momo." That gave him an idea. He walked over to the door and opened then shut it. He dove under the bed. Momo got up for a second and looked at the empty room. She pulled her knees close to her chest and rested her head on them. Kish slowly climbed out from under the bed and snuck up behind her. He quickly grabbed her sides and started tickling her till she was screaming.

"You thought I would leave you by yourself?" She couldn't stop laughing. "If you're worried about that dream, don't be. Even if he takes you over, you'll always be you and can fight back." He let go of her to let her catch her breath. "You've always been the same even over these past few years we were apart. You'll never change and will still be that little girl I met on the island." Her face started turning red.

"I'm still the same old me?" She never realized it before. She always thought that since she was a mew mew, she was different. "But, I am different from that little girl. Back then, the girl you knew wasn't a mew mew and didn't even know she was half alien with a part of Deep Blue embedded in her genes. I can't be the same." Ryo opened he door.

"Kish, we don't have time for you to be flirting with Momo!" He said. "We have a problem!" A lady walked out from behind the blonde. Momo jumped out of bed and behind her fiancé.

"Mom." She whispered. Kish's swords appeared in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" He asked fiercely.

"You're the boy who stole my daughter." She said.

"Correction, I rescued her." He pointed one at her. "I'll ask again. Why are you here?"

"There was something wrong with my husband. He's been acting strange lately. I don't know what is wrong but ever since Momo left, he's mentioned someone named 'Deep Blue.'" Her spine stiffened.

"He's an alien, that's why." Ryo said. "You never noticed?" She looked at him with a strange look.

"Mother, it's true. Dad is an alien. So is Kimi." She ran over to the two of them and tried to grab Momo.

"What do you mean?" Kish pushed her onto the bed.

"He's been pretending to be your husband for years. He used you to create Momo and Kimi hoping to reclaim the planet for our people one day. He failed with half of that." He looked at Momo. "One has managed to become a mew mew and fight back."

"But, what about my Kimi? Is she alright?" Her eyes almost started tearing.

"Dad has her under his control." She said regretfully.

"It wasn't your fault." Kish said to her. "You did what you could."

"But if he's not my real husband, then where is he?"

"He's dead." Pai said teleporting into the room. "He was murdered then that man took his blood and injected it into his body to take his form."

"How do you know that?" Momo asked.

"SHE told me." He said. She didn't need any other explanation. "Now, his main target for all we know is Momo, to get her to awaken Deep Blue on her own. He's going to find a way to trigger her emotions and release the power inside her. We cannot allow that to happen." Ryo took Momo and led her out of the room.

"I'll take Momo to the lab to track down her sister." He said before shutting the door.

"In the mean time, Kish and I need to talk…"

--

Ryo scanned the city on his computer dozens of times, but nothing came up.

"They must be outside Earth's atmosphere." He said. "That must be why they won't come up." Momo sighed.

"Then what else can we do?" She asked.

"Well, you say that you're having trouble sleeping?" He said. Momo nodded. "Why don't you lie down on this table and I can do a brain scan while you're sleeping." She did as he said and began the scan. Her dream began to appear on the screen. He could see everything from her eyes.

Momo woke up again all alone in the lab. All the screens on the computers were black and the lights were broken. As she stepped down on the floor, she could hear glass break against her shoes. She went to the door and opened it up to see the café completely destroyed. Tables were toppled over, chairs through windows, knives and forks in the wall. Glass everywhere.

"What happened here?" She asked. She looked down and found her necklace that Kish gave to her. "Why is this here?" She heard an explosion off in the distance and ran towards it. When she got there, she found the mew mews, her father, her sister, Tart, and Pai there. Pai and Tart were being restrained by a giant kimera anima and the mew mews were on the ground, defeated. The only one left was herself.

"_You have one last chance Momo." _Her father said, holding a gun at her. _"Call for Deep Blue or I'll have to kill you."_

"No! Don't do it!" She screamed to herself. "You'll bring destruction to the planet!"

"_I will not succumb to your demands."_ She said still keeping herself from shaking.

"_That's a shame."_ He pulled the trigger and the bullet began to come at her. Someone jumped out from the bushes.

"_Momo, watch out!"_ She was pushed out of the way and Kish took the shot. Momo watched in horror as her love fell to the ground.

"KISH!"

"_Wake up!"_

"Momo! Wake up!" She shot up from the table.

"Ryo, did you see?" She asked in shock.

"Yes." He said regretfully. "This is terrible. Why does this have to happen?" Momo looked at the playback of her dream. Just the thought of these dreams made her feel like everything was a nightmare. But how would all this happen?

"Ryo, what if I gave myself up?" He just gave her an astonished look.

"You can't do that!" He said. "If you're the one he wants then you can't be given up!"

"But if I'm the one he wants then I can save everyone this way too!" She protested.

"No! Give yourself to him and you doom the human race." She almost forgot that part. She sighed with defeat.

"I need some cake." She got off the table and walked to the door. Ryo just stared back at the screen. He kept looking over the video for anything that could be a clue to her dreams. He kept scanning the screen over and over. He suddenly heard her scream and went running.

"What happened?" All the windows were broken. The wallpaper was torn up. The tables were flipped over and the chairs were in the windows.

"The Cafe is a wreak!" She picked up a piece of glass and it broke in two.

"How did this happen?" Ryo was still wide eyed to see the cafe torn apart.

"It looks like there was a fight." She looked at the cut marks on the walls. "These look like they were from Kish's swords."

"So he put up a fight?" Ryo said in a slight whisper.

"What?"

"Nothing."

--

Pai threw Kish into a chair and Tart pressed a button causing restraints to come out.

"Sorry we had to do this to you." Tart said. "But we can't risk having you two together until we figure out how to finish this."

"Then why didn't we just bring her here so her dad couldn't get her!" He shouted trying to break out.

"That won't be possible." Pai said. "Her father's ship is orbiting the Earth as we speak. Even if she left the atmosphere, he could still track her to our ship." He pressed a button and these little red lights appeared on the floor, ceilings, and walls. The doors locked, the windows closed and were covered by metal, and an electric barrier was all around the room.

"We can't take any chances with you trying to escape." Tart said. "We'll handle everything." He teleported out of the room. Pai strapped a brace to his finger.

"This will prevent you from teleporting." He said before teleporting out.

"Damn, if I'm not there, she'll start breaking down." He kept pulling his wrists to get free. The braces were really tight. "It's my job as her boyfriend and future husband and love to protect her. He started looking back to a couple nights before.

_Momo woke up from another bad dream. Her face was covered with sweat and her heart was pounding like a drum._

_"Momo-chan?" Kish placed his hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?"_

_"No, I'm not." She wiped some sweat off her face. "I had a bad dream."_

_"Well, you won't have to worry about it while I'm here." He started tickling her and she was laughing really hard that she could wake up all of Tokyo._

_"Stop it! I can't breathe!" She said hysterically._

_"See? You're going to be safe, because I'm here with you." He kissed her cheek and her face was pink._

_"Kish..." He then moved the next kiss to her lips and they fell over. She wrapped one arm around his waist and the other his neck. He did the same with her._

_"You belong to only me. I won't let Deep Blue have you."_

He sat deep in thought to that night. The look on her face when they were together was enough to make him smile even just a little. He knew that he made her feel safe. To think that leaving her even for a second would cause her to break made him angry.

"I have to get back to her!" His hands started to glow and he released a wave of energy. But the braces started to react and sent a painful shock into his body. "Momo... chan."

--

Momo sat in her room and looked out the window. She wondered where Kish had gone and left her all alone. She started to feel cold. He wanted his nice warm arms around him and to hold her close and never let her go. But these thoughts soon shattered after she started feeling sick. She ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. Ryo was walking by and heard the sounds from the bathroom. He knocked three times.

"Hey, Momo. You okay?" He heard a loud groan and took it as a no. Pai appeared in back of him.

"Kish is safely secure in the ship." He said.

"Momo, is in the bathroom." He heard her throw up again.

"Did she catch anything?" He asked.

"No. She was fine just a few minutes ago." Pai started to think. He opened the door and Momo, her head half buried in the toilet, turned to the purple-haired alien.

"Get up!" He commanded and she quickly shot up. "Hold still." He looked at her face. "Ryo, please close the door." Momo's face turned pale. The door closed. "Take off your clothes!"

"What!" Ryo was listening on the other side of the door. His face was bright red as he heard Momo smacking Pai over and over. He heard fabrics hit the floor. "Shut your eyes you pervert!"

"Just hold still for a moment!" There was silence on Ryo's end. He heard Momo put her clothes back on. The door swung open. "Just as I thought."

"What is it?" Ryo asked. Pai rubbed his cheeks from where Momo slapped and punched him.

"Momo is pregnant." There was an awkward silence between the three people. But Ryo finally snapped.

"She's what?!" He looked at her with disbelief. "How can she be pregnant!"

"Well, it happened. There's nothing that can be done." Momo looked at her belly and started rubbing it.

"Theres a baby growing in me?" Her face lit up. "I'm gonna have a kid!"

"You're only eighteen!" Ryo shouted.

"You're just jealous because Kish got me before you." His face turned red.

"That's not true." He crossed his arms.

"Now, if it's a girl I'll name her Ame. If it's a boy, his name will be Yoru." She started pacing the floor. "Wait! We're not even married yet!" She looked in the mirror and saw herself and Kish on their wedding day. A spacy smile appeared on her face.

"She should get back to bed before she hurts herself." Pai started leading her out of the bathroom to her bedroom and set her down.

"Being a new mom is going to be interesting." She started rocking herself on the bed. Pai pushed her down.

"Don't get side tracked!" He said. "Listen to me, there won't be much time before your father decides to come after you again. You need to be prepared for that." She looked at the ceiling.

"I already know that." A tear started down her face and landed on her pillow. "There are things in the future that we are left at the mercy of."

* * *

Isn't it SO cute?! Momo's gonna be a mommy soon! Well, not for a while, but she's gonna! So, I still need to decide whether to make the baby a girl or a boy. Remember, the name for the girl is Ame and the boy is Yoru. Ame - heaven and Yoru - night. I just got the random idea for those names. But their really nice. I better get going. Lots to do. Bye bye!


	7. Final Stand

I'm back everyone. I bring you gifts from a wonderful new dimension. J/K. Anyways, I may not have gifts for you, but I have a new chapter for you. It took me all morning to type this up. Half of it was from last night after I finished chappie six. I also finished Alice 19th last night too. It was so cute in the end! I loved it so much! Watase-san, you rock!

* * *

**_Final Stand_**

When Pai returned to the ship, he took a small sample of Momo's hair and placed it into a test tube. He put it on a rack with six other tubes and the rack started spinning around. He opened up a small screen and watched as numbers and letters started flying all around. When the tubes stopped spinning, he removed one that turned orange. He then took one that turned white and poured them into a bigger tube. The colors started mixing but started changing into different colors.

"Interesting." He took a vial from another rack and let a drop of silver liquid fall into the mix. The color turned clear. "That is strange. But, if that is how it is." He placed the tube into a censor and it started to read the mix. Tart walked in with a sphere in his hand.

"Kish is still trying to break out." He gave him the sphere and it showed Kish still trying to break the restraints.

"He really is an idiot." He gave back the sphere.

"What is that?" Tart looked at the computer and saw the data.

"I've been working on a project concerning Momo-san." He said.

"Whoa! When did you start calling her that?" He asked.

"Just now. After all, she is the princess to our people." He turned back to the computer. "I took a sample of her DNA in order to find out more about her strange dreams. There might be a link that can fix this future she sees." He started typing something and some screens appeared and he started tracking the data.

"So, how is she?" He asked. Pai looked at him with a serious face.

"She's fine." Tart started feeling suspicious.

"What else is there?" He asked.

"Tart, I'm guessing you came back to see that monkey mew mew." Pai said. Tart's face turned red.

"Shut up!"

"I knew it." He turned back to the computer.

"I better check on Kish." Tart vanished. Pai concentrated hard on his work and started pounding away at the keys and was starting to get frustrated with the amount of work. But then, something happened. The screen turned white for a moment. He could see a person. He couldn't tell what exactly.

"Could this be the key?"

Kish was exhausted from trying to break away and stopped for a moment. He was completely wiped out. Tart appeared next to him.

"You really put up a fight." he said. "Pai designed this to hold you tight."

"You think you can hold me here for very long?" He asked. "I will get out of here and I'll go back to Earth."

"I just asked Pai how she was." He said. Kish could feel his heart begin to jump everywhere in his body. "Don't worry. She's alright."

"She probably knows by now I'm gone." He sighed. "I promised I'd be at her side and protect her." He looked around at the security junk.

"You knwo it is dangerous for you to be together." Pai said appearing on his other side. "You have to remain separated until this is figured out." He shot an angered glare at the older alien.

"She probably thinks I abandoned her!" He shouted.

"Relax. She's aware of the whole thing." He patted his head. "Though she doesn't like it much herself, it needs to be done." a smile sprouted on his face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"There is something that you need to know." He said. "Momo is going to bear your child." Kish's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"She's going to have a baby." He said, just in case he didn't understand the first time.

"She is?" He was in shock.

"Well, well. Kish is gonna be a daddy and he's not even married yet." Tart started taunting him.

"We'll make sure to end this soon. Then we can return home and you two can finally be married in no time." Ksih started to smile and he nodded.

"That will be a great feeling." He fell asleep (too tired from attempts). Tart fell to the floor.

"Tart?" He slowly stood up and his eyes were different. "No." Tart grabbed his throat.

"Now, now. You don't want to kill him." Pai looked to the side and saw Momo's father.

"You!"

"Sotsuko-sama, what must I do with this one?" Tart asked. Pai knew he was under some sort of trance placed on him by the king.

"Do not worry. He will soon join us." He waved his hand over Pai's face and Pai started feeling something move through his mind. His eyes started to change.

"Sotsuko-sama." Tart released him. "I will aid you in any way I can."

"Good." Kimi appeared next to her father. She was dressed in a different outfit than before.

"Oto-sama, what is it you wish?" She asked.

"Kimi, go to earth and track down your sister." He said. "Don't let her see you. The day has finally come to unleash her destiny." Pai looked over towards Kish.

"What do we do with him?" He asked.

"Leave him." He said. "He will be too resistant to my powers." They all disappeared.

--

Momo slept for the rest of the day, even though she knew she had to get up, she just couldn't bring herself to wake up. She was too tired for some reason. Every time she tried to open her eyes they would remain shut. There wasn't any point in her trying to fight it. After so many nights, she was able to sleep soundly. She felt so peaceful for some reason. It was a very good feeling. Ryo opened the door to see how she was doing and noticed her sound asleep.

"About time." He closed the door. He went to the cafe where the girls were cleaning up the cafe. "She's still sleeping."

"Wel, that's a good thing." Mint said sweeping up some broken glass.

"She hasn't been sleeping well the past few weeks." Lettuce said. "It's good to know she can rest at this moment."

"It sure is." Ichigo said.

"But it's still a mater of time before something happens." Zakuro said. "Don't forget, there's still her father to worry about. He could be up to something."

"We know that already." Pudding said. "But, it's still hard to tell. He hasn't appeared since Kimi-chan was taken. Momo onee-chan and Kish onii-kun need to be kept apart too. It's not going to be easy." There was a loud crash coming from the computer room. Keiichiro ran out covered in dust.

"It's Pai and Tart!" He screamed. Pai and Tart came out from the black smoke.

"Tokyo Mew Mew. It is time for your destruction." Pai said almost like a robot.

"Girls, transform!"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!-"  
"MEW MEW MINT!-"  
"MEW MEW LETTUCE!-"  
"MEW MEW PUDDING!-"  
"MEW MEW ZAKURO!-"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Momo was still fast asleep in her bed. She couldn't even hear the sounds from outside. Kimi looked at her sister and smiled.

"You always seemed peaceful when you were asleep. But Oto-sama ordered me to make sure you can never sleep like this again." A small glowing orb appeared in her hand and she held it close to her head. Momo started flinching. Her eyes shot open. Kimi disappeared. Momo got up from her bed. She walked over to the door and went to see if anyone was outside. No one was there. She went out into the cafe. But no one was there.

"Guys! Don't do this! It's not funny!" She went to the kitchen to see if anyone was there. It was empty. "Come on! Stop it!" She heard an explosion off in the distance. She ran to one of the broken windows and saw smoke.

"Momo." She turned around and saw her mother hidden under a table.

"Kaa-san!" She ran to her side. "What happened?"

"Pai and Tart. There was something wrong with them! They attacked everyone." Momo felt her hair stand on end.

"So there was a fight here?" She asked.

"Yes. They started running to the park." She said. "Don't go there Momo! Your father is trying to lead you into a trap!"

"I'm sorry Kaa-san. I have no choice." She detached her pendant and began to transform.

"MEW MEW PEACH! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"Momo! Don't go!" Momo created a force field.

"I have to go. It is my duty as a mew mew to fight all evil that threatens the planet." She ran out the door and to the fight. Her mother ran to the door but the force field repelled her and she flew backwards.

Momo continued to the sight of the battle. When she reached the area, she hid behind some bushes and watched how things were going. The five mews were backed into a corner. Tart grabbed Pudding and knocked her out. Momo almost let out a loud scream.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo said.

"For thousands of years, our people have suffered after humans stole our planet from us. But now, on this day, I will bring back Deep Blue-sama and he will reclaim this planet for our people."

"But we already gave the mew aqua to Kish and the others. They helped their planet and their people. The war should have ended two years ago!" Zakuro said.

"That is not enough!" He said. "I will take back our home and kill anyone in my way!" He raised his hand and sent a giant energy beam at everyone. The remaining girls fell to the ground.

_Everyone!_ He readied another blast but Momo jumped out in front of them.

"If you're going to kill them, you'll have to destroy me first!" He lowered his hand.

"So, you finally came." He said.

"I'm not running anymore. But I won't allow you to hurt my friends!" She raised her fans and they started to glow. "I'll give no quarter!"

"Very well." He came at her with two swords and they began to fight.

"You may be my father, but you don't control who I am!" She screamed.

"Foolish child. I control you because I am your father!" He pushed her away and she landed on her feet. He pulled out a gun. "The choice is yours. You still have a choice." Pai and Tart appeared at is sides. Kimi was in back of him.

"After you hurt my friends? Betrayed my mother? You're just a sick twisted person!" She felt her other side inside her mind.

_Momo-san, please, let me fight. I can beat him. You won't have to summon Deep Blue._

"I can't do that." She said. "I have to fight him myself."

"You can hear me can't you?" He said. "You think that by all this you can prevent your lord and master from being reborn? You're the link in the chain hat can bring him back to life. It is your soul duty to do so." her other self appeared next to her.

_"You're right. It was meant for me to summon him." _She said. _"But I never agreed to having him come back."_

"You're just as foolish as my own daughter." He put the gun away for a moment. "Not facing destiny when you know it's the only thing you can do above all things. You have to do it!" She shook her head.

_"I'm not just the part of Deep Blue that can give him new life. I am the part that resides in Momo's heart. Since we are one, I am all for what she decides. I know that his resurrection will bring chaos. I love the earth more than anything. I don't want to see anyone on it get hurt."_

"You truely are a fool." He took the gun back out. "Last chance Momo. Join me, or die." She said nothing. She didn't even move. "That's a shame." She heard a click then he pulled the trigger. She didn't move. She was going to face the bullet.

"Momo!" She heard a familiar voice call her name. Something jumped out in front of her and then blood splattered on her face. She watched as the figure fell to the ground.

"Kish!" She ran to his side and placed his head on her lap. "Kish! Please, answer me!" He opened his eyes.

"I'm glad... you're safe." Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Why did you do that? Why did you have to get hurt?" She questioned.

"Momo... I'm supposed to... protect you. You and... our child." Her eyes widened and two tears fell down her face.

"You know?" Her father was just as surprised.

"A child?"

"Pai... told me you... were pregnant." He tried to smile. "I want... you and... our child to live."

"But how can we live without you?" More tears streamed down her face. "Please! Don't leave me!"

"I love you, Momo-chan." He moved his hand to her face. "I'll never leave... you again." His hand fell down to his side. She could feel his body grow cold.

_"KISH!"_ She screamed at the top of her lungs. Pai and Tart finally came to their senses. They saw their dead comrade. Momo felt her heart grow cold. Her eyes started to glow. She placed his head back down on the ground. She was in cased in a giant pod.

_"Momo. Don't do it! If you unleash this much power, you will call Deep Blue from his slumber."_ But she couldn't hear her. When she emerged from the pod, she was wearing a newer outfit than any of her usual ones. She had on a dark blue dress with white and black streaks going down her arms and legs. Her hair was white and her eyes were blue. She had two swords at her sides and two on her back. Kimi snapped from her trance and saw her newly transformed sister.

"Momo onee-chan?"

_"This is the true power."_ She said. _"This is what you seek."_ A giant circle formed underneath her and a light soon surrounded her.

"Momo!" Tart tried to stop her but an energy field kept him away.

"She's calling Deep Blue." Pai said fearfully.

"At last. My master will be reborn and take the planet." He bowed before his daughter. As the light disappeared, there was another figure standing with Momo.

"Deep Blue." Kimi fell to the ground. Tart placed his hands on her shoulders.

_"Well done."_ Deep Blue said.

_"Humans are ugly creatures. They must be eradicated."_ He smiled at his new servant.

_"Do you wish for revenge against the one who killed your love?"_ Her father felt a chill go down his spine.

"But, Deep Blue-sama. I helped you become alive again."

_"Yes, but then again. You were just my puppet. I don't need you anymore."_ He looked at Momo and nodded his head. She pulled out two swords from her sides and lunged at her father and stuck them right in his heart. She twisted them in his chest and then pulled them out till he fell down dead. The mew mews looked at their friend.

"What happened to her?" Ichigo asked. Pai, Tart, and Kimi went over to the group.

"That is Momo's true form." Kimi said. "The form of the DNA she has taken."

"The side with Deep Bue?" Pudding asked.

"Exactly." Tart said. Zakuro looked over to Kish's dead body.

"So, it has begun?" She said. Pai got Kish and set him down behind the bushes where he would be safe.

"Listen. There is still a way to stop this. But it is near impossible." Everyone was giving him their full attention.

_"Come, we must ready for the revolutionization of the planet."_ She nodded then they disappeared. A giant ship appeared above their heads.

"Just like before." Mint said. "When we fought him the first time."

"We don't have much time. We must get to her secret spot." Pai said.

"How do you know about that?" Lettuce asked.

"I saw her come out of it one day." He lifted Kish into his arms again. "We don't have much time."

"Let's go!" Everyone followed the purple haired alien to the park. He went over to the patch behind the bushes and felt around for the door. He felt the wood and opened the door.

"Everyone in." They all got in and Tart shut the door. The room filled with the star-like light.

"It really is beautiful." Pudding said.

"But why are we here?" Ichigo asked.

"Look." He pointed at Kish and he was glowing. As the light disappeared, his hand twitched. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" Everyone rushed over to him and hugged the green haired alien.

"You're alive!" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo? Where am I?"

"Don't you recognize it?" He looked around.

"This is where..." Pai took a stone from the wall.

"These stones happen to be Mew Aqua crystals." He explained.

"Mew aqua crystals?"

"Yes. You see, when mew aqua is left underground for a certain amount of time, it will start to harden and take a crystalized shape. It keeps it's original power, but it is concentrated into a small space and it' power increases one thousand fold."

"But how will that help?" Mint asked.

"Fuse these crystals with your weapons." Each mew mew grabbed a crystal and held it to their weapons. The gems started to fuse with the Strawberry Bell, Mint Arrow, Lettuce Castanets, Pudding Rings, and Zakuro Whip. "With these new weapons, you will not be beaten very easily."

"Amazing." Pudding stood up and went to the door.

"We have a friend to save."

* * *

There you go. The next chapter is now done. You know, it's been almost a year since I saw the anime and since then I also tried reading the manga. The manga was really cute. But when I go to look for A La Mode, it's such a pain since it's never even there! But I found vol. 2 though. Now All I need to do is find number one and I'm set! OK, gotta let you go. Lucky Star is calling me! byebye!


	8. For Your Sake

HIIII!! Welcome to the next installment of New Age of Destruction! As you know, in the last chapter, you watched as the mew mews fought Momo's father and sort of lost. Momo stood up to her father and was about to take the bullet in her own heart until Kish stepped in and died to save her. In her sadness, she released Deep Blue from his slumber and he started his reign of destruction. Kish was brought back after the team discovered Mew Aqua crystals. That's were I stopped the chapter. But now we're onto the epic final battle!

* * *

**_#For Your Sake#_**

Momo looked out the giant window in the main hall. She looked down on the city of Tokyo and what she use to think was her home. After the death of her only love, she turned cold and decided not to trust anyone. She'll smash anyone in her way. Deep Blue walked in and found her at the window.

_"It is almost time."_ He said.

_"I know."_ She said. _"I'm just getting one last look at this planet._" There was a sphere in the center of the room and it started to glow.

_"They're approaching."_ Deep Blue walked out and left her to herself.

_"Momo, how could you do this?"_ The other self stepped out of her body and faced the newly transformed girl. _"Why did you have to give in?"_

_"They killed him. I cannot forgive anyone who hurts the ones I love."_ She shook her head.

_"If you continue this way, you'll destroy the ones who care for you. Your family, your friends. Think about them."_ Momo sighed and turned back to the city.

_"Humans are such deceiving creatures. I'm sure that everyone would understand. My sorrow has overtaken my heart. Nothing can stop me now."_ She looked at the former mew and touched her shoulder.

_"It is never too late to change your mind. I'll be waiting."_ She vanished.

--

The five mews and four aliens started for the space ship. They stayed hidden underneath the trees and bushes so the wouldn't be noticed.

"How can we get in?" Ichigo asked.

"Looks like the only way is to fly." Kish said. "We'll need to split into groups too. There might be obsticals in the ship and wil try to separate us."

"I'll take Kimi and Kish with me." Ichigo said.

"I'll go with Pai and lettuce." Zakuro said.

"Then Tart, Pudding, and I will go in a group." Mint said.

"We'll split into our groups when we enter the ship. Until then, be careful." Kish lifted Ichigo up, Pai took Zakuro, Mint and Kimi took Lettuce, and Tart took Pudding and they all went up together. But they weren't expecting to get in so easily. A long line of kimera anima were waiting for them.

"Did they know?" Kimi asked.

"Possibly." Tart said. The monsters came at the group. Tart and Pai created a force field.

"This won't be easy. Especially since we're in the air."Kish threw Ichigo in the air.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" The monsters were uneffected.

"They're still too strong for us." Lettuce said. "We can't fight them like this!"

"Yes you can! Use the mew aqua!" They concentrated their energy on their weapons and they started to change.

"I'll try!" Mint said. "RIBBON MINT ECHO!" She sent a large arrow at one of the monsters and it disintegrated. "Yes!" Another one took it's place.

"You've got to be kidding." They continued to fight.

--

Momo started throwing up again. She covered her mouth after the feeling went away. But it soon came back again and threw up again. Deep Blue came in and found her in the corner.

_"Is something wrong?"_ He asked.

_"You can look at me with that face and ask me that question?"_ She said with some venom in her voice. _"I'm pregnant! I'm going to be like this for nine months!"_

_"I see, that is Kish's child."_ She nodded. _"I see."_ He looked at the orb and watched as the fight raged outside. _"It is strange, to figure out that you are half human and half of something that does not relate to your world."_

_"It isn't easy. I'll tell you that."_ A large smirk appeared on his face.

_"Yet, you do know what that means."_ She looked at him with a confused look. _"Since you are half human, you must die as well."_ Momo suddenly felt her power begin to fade and she returned to her normal mew mew self.

"Wha? What happened to me?" She looked at Deep Blue. "You! You tricked me!"

_"Now, let's not be unreasonable." _He raised his hand and sent an energy blast at her. She easily dodged it. _"I could have killed you years ago."_

"What do you mean?"

_"That time, two years ago, I allowed you to kill me so I could test your power. Now that your power is mine, you're not needed anymore."_ He sent another blast at her and hit her.

"So, I was just your toy." He walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up till she was at his level.

_"To put it in short, yes you were. And when toys aren't needed anymore, they will be broken."_ Momo started to tremble all over.

_No, how could I have fallen for such an obvious trap? I'm such an idiot!_ She closed her eyes.

_"Momo, it's not too late!"_ When she opened her eyes, she was in a dark enclosed place.

"Where am I?" She asked. Her other self appeared in front of her.

_"I brought you here for the moment."_ She said.

"I'm so sorry, I've been such a fool. I gave myself into what I wanted to prevent." She looked at her arms and legs and noticed the streaks were still there.

_"It isn't your fault Momo-sama. Your love for that boy was stronger than any other emotion in your heart."_ She hugged her human self. _"You must live on. You have to have your child and live on. You won't be alone."_ Momo hugged her back and started to cry.

"But, I lost all my power to Deep Blue. What other strength do I have?"

_"Since he took your power from you, I cannot assist you."_ She said scornfully. _"You have to draw your power from a stronger source in your heart."_

--

The battle continued to rage outside. There was no way of telling if there was going to be a winner or not since the monsters continue to respaun after one is defeated.

"There's too many!" Zakuro said. "Ichigo! Take your group and go in!"

"But, Zakuro-san! What about-"

"Just go! We'll hold them off!" She nodded then looked at Kimi and Kish.

"Let's go!" They quickly made there way to the ship. As they entered, they found themselves in a giant hall.

"Where is this place?"

"We have to get to the head of the ship." Kimi said. "That is where Deep Blue is hiding."

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked.

"I still remember when father had me under his control." She pointed to the corridor to the left. "We have to go that way." They followed the young alien's advise and followed her. As they continued down the hallway, they felt the grown shift below them.

"What's happening?" A swarm of monsters headed their way.

"Kimera anima!" They prepared to attack. Kimi stepped in front of them and created a barrier.

"You two need to find onee-chan! I fear that Deep Blue is already disposing of her!" Kish's spine stiffened.

"What do you mean _dispose_ of?"

"He's been brought back! Momo is no longer needed! He's going to destroy her!" Ichigo took Kish's hand.

"Then there's no time to waist." Kish teleported them past the monsters and they kept going.

"Ichigo, what if we can't make it in time?" He asked.

"We'll make it! Don't worry!" She gave him an assuring smile and they continued onward. Kish felt the presence of the dark figure that haunted Momo in her dreams for the past two years. This time, he wasn't going to let him get away with it.

--

Momo was thrown against a wall and was knocked unconscious. Deep Blue started to approached, but a pod started to surround the mew.

_"You're still trying to protect her? Though you know you're supposed to be part of me?"_

Momo woke up and found herself in her room. She looked around and noticed everything was normal. She looked at her body and noticed that she didn't have a scratch.

"A dream?" She wondered. "I guess it was just a dream." She got out of bed and went to the kitchen. She scooped some sorbet into a bowl and started eating. Everything in the city seemed peaceful too. No battle. No fighting. Quiet. "I guess it's a break day." Her cell phone started to ring. "Moushi moushi?"

_"Onee-chan!"_ It was Pudding, or who she thought was Pudding.

"Pudding-chan, ohayo."

_"Are you ready for your concert today?"_

"Yeah, it's the last one since I'm going back to Kish's planet and we're getting married." She took another bite of sorbet.

_"And you're having a baby! I can't wait!"_ Momo started laughing.

"I know. Say, do you think it will be a girl or a boy?"

_"I bet it's a boy!"_

"You think? I'm fine either way." She heard a beep on her phone. "Hold on, there's someone on the other line." She pressed a button to switch lines. "Moushi moushi?"

_YOU CAN'T PROTECT HER FOR LONG!"_ She turned off her phone and threw it at the wall and it broke. Her heart was pounding really fast.

"What was that?" Her home phone started to ring. She slowly picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Onee-chan, what happened?"_ She sighed with relief.

"My cell phone died." She had to make something so she wouldn't alarm the younger mew.

_"I guess that explains it. Oops, I have to go. Time for work!"_

"See ya Pudding-chan." She hung up. "That was so scary."

_"This shield will keep her detached from the battle on the outside. I won't let her die!"_

--

Kimi continued to fight the kimera anima on her end. After the last one fell, she managed to catch back up to Ichigo and Kish.

"Took you long enough." Kish said.

"Well excuse me for covering you." She said. he patted her head.

"You know I'm joking." He said smiling.

"Come on. It shouldn't be much farther now." Ichigo said. She pointed to a giant flight of stairs with a light on the other end.

"You're right Ichigo. The head of the ship is at the top of those stairs."

"Then let's-" Kimi pulled Kish back.

"Hold on." She look a nut from her pocket and threw it at the stairs. something repelled it. "As I thought."

"How can we get past?" Ichigo asked.

"We need to focus on attack onto it and see if it will break." They held up their weapons and began to focus their energy. A giant beam appeared in front of them and hit the shield. It shattered.

"Let's hurry!" They started up the stairs.

_Hold on Momo. we're coming for you!_

When they finally reached the top, they found that Deep Blue wasn't there. They found the pod in the center of the room with Momo inside it. She was curled into a little ball and fast asleep.

"Momo!" Kish ran over to it and started banging on it. "Momo! Wake up! I'm here!" He received a mild shock. "What in the world?"

_"No one will harm Momo-sama. No one."_ They heard a voice say.

"We don't want to harm her. We're her friends." Ichigo said.

_"She'll get hurt if she goes out there. I will protect her with everything I am." _They stared at the sleeping girl in front of them.

"Momo."

_"Behind you!"_ They turned around and saw Deep Blue try to lunge at them. They made it out of the way.

_"So, you did survive."_ He said to Kish.

"Not really. I was brought back!" His swords were pointed at the tall alien. "Give her back!"

_"That cannot be done."_ He started to attack the pod.

"NO!" Kimi sent an attack at Deep Blue. He stopped it and sent it at the ceiling.

_"Foolish child."_ She kept her gaze on him.

"We will get our friend back!" Ichigo said. "You will fall!" Ichigo and Kimi came at him. He took out his sword and started blocking them. "Kish try to get at the pod!"

"Right!" He went for the pod. An electric field was brought up and tried to repel him. He continued towards it. "Momo! Please!"

--

Momo was at the stadium preparing for her final concert. Her hair was up in a messy bun with two blue hair sticks. She was wearing a silver-colored long-sleeved shirt and a white short skirt.

"Alright. Time to go out with a bang!" She took her peach printed ribbon and tied it firmly around her neck.

"Miss Williams, you're on in five."

"I'm coming." She hurried to the stage. Some people tried to get her into make up but she kept punching them in the solar plexus for trying to do so. She heard the crowd start to cheer as she walked out onto the stage. She waved her hands in the air as she made her way to the stage. She grabbed the mic and she began her song.

(Musou Uta)

kodomo no koro no yume wa iroasenai rakugaki de  
omou mama kakisuberasete egaku mirai he to tsunagaru

sumiwataru sora hateshinai hodo aoku  
mujaki na kokoro ni mitasare hikareteku

yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru hane wo teniirete  
muku na hitomi wa motomeku sora no mukou e ikitai na

tomedonai negai kara hitotsu dake kanau no nara  
dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai yume wo tsukamitai to omou yo  
kodomo no koro no yume wa iroasenai rakugaki de  
itsu made mo kakitsudzukerareta negau mirai he to tsunagaru

kane ga naru oto tooku kara kikoetekuru  
sunao na kokoro ni todoite wa hibiiteru

hikari wa nanairo ni kawatte ko wo egaiteyuku  
muku na hitomi wa motomoeteku niji no mukou he ikitai na

tomedonai negau hodo wasurenai de itai koto  
sasaetekureru hito ga ite yume wo miru koto ga dekiru kara  
kodomo no koro no yume wa iroasenai rakugaki de  
omou mama kakisuberasete egaku mirai he to tsunagaru

yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru hane wo teniirete  
muku na hitomi wa motomeku sora no mukou he ikitai na

tomedonai negai kara hitotsu dake kanau no nara  
dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai yume wo tsukamitai to omou yo

tomedonai negau hodo wasurenai de itai koto  
sasaetekureru hito ga ite yume wo miru koto ga dekiru kara  
kodomo no koro no yume wa iroasenai rakugaki de  
omou mama kakisuberasete egaku mirai he to tsunagaru

She raised her hands in the air again as she watched the crowd's reaction get stronger.

_"MOMO!"_ The whole room went completely silent. She looked at the crowd and noticed they were still cheering. But there was no sound. She looked around at everyone. _"MOMO!"_ The whole world began to shatter. She was surrounded by a light. She looked around.

"I don't understand. What is this?" She fell to her knees and started to cry.

Kish finally managed to touch the pod.

The air around her started to get warmer. She looked in front of her and saw a figure.

"Momo, I'm here!" She eyes grew wide.

"Kish?" She stood up. "I thought you were dead."

"No, I was brought back by the mew aqua."

"Mew aqua?"

"That's right." He held up a mew aqua crystal in his hands. "Momo, there's something I need to tell you. The crystal in the necklace I gave you, it too is a mew aqua crystal."

"It is?" He nodded.

"You see, before my mother died, she gave me the crystal. She told me that she was saving it for me. She wanted me to give it to the person that I loved more than anything." He came over to her. "That person is you."

"Kish..." She was surrounded by a brighter light.

--

The pod began to shine. the fight stopped for a brief moment as everyone watched. Even Deep Blue watched in amazement. Kish grabbed Momo's hand when the pod made a small hole. He began to pull her out.

"MOMO!" She opened her eyes and was glowing a bright blue. As the light disappeared, she returned to her "Deep Blue" form.

_"Impossible."_ Deep Blue was in shock.

_"Kish, I'm glad you're alive. Thank you for breaking me from my dream."_ He nodded. She looked at Deep Blue and pulled the swords from her back and came at him. _"This time when I kill you, STAY DEAD!"_ He blocked her attack.

_"You really are a fool!"_ He said. _"Now that you have fully become a part of me, if I die, so do you!"_

_"I know. I'm willing to take that risk."_ Kish listened to her words and was left with horror in his mind. He started for her but Ichigo and Kimi grabbed him.

"Let me go!"

"Let her do it!" Ichigo said.

_"Thank you Ichigo, Kimi."_ Her four swords flew above her and Deep Blue. She waved her hand and they came down on them.

"NO!" Mew aqua began to flow everywhere around them.

_"Kish, good bye."_ She said before she fell over. teh ship began to shift again.

"We have to get out of here!" Kimi shouted over the rumbling sound. "The ship is collapsing!" They teleported out.

--

The monsters that the others were fighting turned to dust.

"Did they win?" Mint asked. They watched as the mew aqua began to rain down on the city.

"I'm guessing they did." Lettuce said. The sky began to turn blue. They returned to the ground. they found Ichigo, Kimi, and Kish at the same shrine they fought Deep Blue at the first time.

"Guys!" Tart called out to their friends. "You did it!"

"But where's Momo onee-chan?" Pudding asked. They looked over to a patch of flowers not too far from them. Momo was lying in the patch. They ran over to her.

"Momo, wake up! You won!" Mint said.

"Momo-san?" Lettuce looked at her pale face. Zauro touched her arm.

"She's cold as ice." Mint and Pudding looked at her in horror.

"Momo onee-chan! Wake up!" She shook the older mew, but she wouldn't open her eyes. Everyone gathered around her and started sobbing.

"Momo, why did you have to die along with him?" Pai said. "There could have been another way."

"There was no other way." Kimi said. Kish touched her face.

"Momo, I failed you. I said I'd protect you. But I couldn't. I'm sorry." He leaned in to get closer to her. He decided to give her one last kiss before they said goodbye. But as his lips touched hers, color started returning to her cheeks.

"Momo-san?" He looked at his love and noticed her chest was moving.

"She's breathing!" Everyone started smiling. A red car pulled up and Ryo and Keiichiro came out.

"Everyone! What happened?" Ryo asked.

"We won." Zakuro said.

"And Momo-san?" Keiichiro asked.

"She just needs some rest." They looked at their sleeping friend. Her eyes started to open.

"Wh-what in..." She looked at everyone. "Where is this?"

"Don't scare us like that!" Mint said.

"Wha-?" She could barely say anything.

"You had us worried you bad girl!" Lettuce said.

"I'm sorry." She looked over at Kish. "Your mother says 'hi'."

"Thanks." He hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're alive."

"Kish. I can't breathe!" The group started laughing.

A couple months past since the fight with Deep Blue. Kish and Momo decided to stick around to rest after what happened. But since their time was up, they were ready to head back.

"We'll send you a teleporter when it's time for the wedding." Momo said to everyone. "It should show up in about a month or two."

"We'll see you then." Ryo said.

"Take care of yourself." Ichigo said and hugged her cousin.

"We also wanna be there when your baby is coming!" Pudding said and made Momo blush.

"I understand." the ship landed and Kish walked out.

"Let's get moving!"

"Well, there's my ride." She smiled at her friends and waved to them as the boarded the ship. "See you later!" The door closed behind her and the ship took off.

"We'll be waiting!"

* * *

There you go! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The song brought to you in this chapter was the opening theme to Utawarerumono. Great anime and great song. Anyways, as you know, Momo is going to have a baby soon. But there's a problem. I don't know whether to make the baby a boy or a girl. Remember, the name for the girl is Ame and the name for the boy is Yoru. I'll leave it to you, the readers to decide this. Tell me and I'll read what you have to say. Till then, byebye!


	9. Little Amechan

I'm back everyone! I've been busy reading manga and working on my drawing. I had a strange dream that I was a witch at my high school and didn't realize it until I was charged with clean up duty by my art teacher. So, afterwards, I have to bring the broom I was using back to the shed in back of the school (though there really isn't one at my school) and I trip and before I even hit the ground, I start floating in the air on the broom stick. Kakoi (so cool)! I start flying around the school and some teachers spot me. They call me down and tell me that I shouldn't be flying around in public since there's a teacher at my school that has a mad obsession with witch craft and such. He promised to marry the first witch he sees. I promise not to fly around. I'll tell you the rest after the story...

* * *

**_!Little Ame-chan!_**

Ichigo woke one morning, or what she thought was morning. She looked at her clock and realized it was twelve fourty.

"Oh no! I overslept again!" She ran to her closet and started getting dressed. "If I'm late again I have to wash all the dishes myself again!" She ran out of her room and past the kitchen.

"Ichigo! Don't you want something to eat?" Her mother called out to her.

"Sorry mom! No time!" She slipped into her shoes and ran out the door. She tripped on the first step but was back on her feet in an instant. She ran the whole way to the cafe so she wouldn't be late. But either way, she was. "Man, I hope they don't notice." She opened the door and everyone was standing in front of the door.

"You're late!" Mint said.

"I know." Ichigo said. "I slept in again."

"That means you do all the dishes today!" Pudding said.

"Just get into your uniform." Zakuro said handing her the red outfit.

"Hai, hai." She walked to the changing room just as Ryo walked in.

"Is Ichigo here yet?"

"She just got in." Lettuce said.

"There's something I want to show everyone." He held up a small blue stone. Everyone gathered around the tall blond boy.

"What is it?" Pudding asked.

"I found it on the roof this morning." He said. "I wonder where it came from." Ichigo came back out in her uniform and found everyone crowded together.

"What's up?"

"Ryo found a strange rock." Lettuce said.

"Let me see." The rock began to shine and he dropped it on the table. A screen like thing came out of the top.

"Greetings!" Momo was on the screen.

"Momo-san!" Pudding tried to hug her but realized it was a hologram.

"Onee-chan, is that you?" Momo laughed.

"Yes it's me. Listen up everyone! It's almost party time. We want you here really soon."

"You're getting married really soon?" Mint asked.

"Yup, in about two days." Everyone was in shock.

"But, how can we get there in that amount of time?" Ichigo asked. Kish appeared next to her.

"Don't worry Ichigo."

"Kish, it's been a while." Zakuro said.

"It has. But anyways, we sent you a teleportation mechanism along with the stone." They looked at the stone again and noticed there was a ring tied around it. Ryo began to remove it.

"Is it this?" He asked holding it up.

"Yup. That's the one." Momo said happily. Pudding looked at Momo's stomach and squealed with excitement.

"Your tummy got bigger!" Her face started turning red.

"Well, it won't be much longer till I have my baby." She said. "Apparently it doesn't take much longer than human children. Well, that's what Pai told me."

"We're hoping that it doesn't happen too soon. That would be a crazy mess." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ah, Momo-san." Keiichiro noticed the hologram as he came out of the kitchen.

"Akasaka-san!" She waved to him. "I was wondering where you were."

"I was just preparing some cake for today." He said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. The wedding is coming soon though." She said cheerfully.

"Momo's been getting pre-marriage jitters for a while since we got back." Her face was red again.

"I told you not to tell them!" She was really embarrassed now.

"I can't help it. Plus, everyone knows that you're the daughter of our missing king. She's lucky to even get a moments peace." She sighed. They suddenly heard something outside.

"Busted!" She shouted. "We've got to go. Remember, it's in two days. Get here soon, 'kay?" Everyone nodded.

"Great. See ya then." The hologram disappeared.

"I wonder what will happen to them." Pudding said. Everyone tried imagining it but it was too strange.

"Let's just get ready for the trip." Keiichiro said.

"Wait! I need to fin a baby sitter for my siblings!" Pudding said. She ran to the phone and started calling people.

"We also need to tell our parents we're going to be gone for a few days." Lettuce said. As she opened the door, she saw Kimi fly in.

"Sorry I'm late everybody!" She said rushing to get her uniform.

"Don't worry Kimi-chan." Ichigo grabbed her cousin and made her stand on the floor. "Besides, we were about to get ready to leave."

"Really? It's closing time already?" She tilted her head.

"It's almost time for your sister's wedding." Zakuro explained. "We have to start preparing for the trip."

"Oh, then I'll tell Kaa-san it's time to leave." She grabbed her cell phone and started dialing.

"How is your mother?" Mint asked sipping her tea.

"She's doing better." She said. "We decided to stay in Tokyo after the incident with Otou-san. Especially since she was in the hospital for a little while." She could still see the hospital bill. "She says that she'll be able to start dating again after a while."

"That's good news." Lettuce said. Kimi held her cell to her ear as she heard it ring.

"I should go home and start packing." Ichigo said.

"You all should." Ryo said. "We'll finish closing later. Just get started." All five mew mews walked out the door.

"So, did you find a baby sitter Pudding?" Mint asked.

"Yup. She said she'll be able to watch them while I'm gone. I'll have to leave instructions for her." She started running ahead of them until she was out of sight.

"Finally, Momo's getting married after all that has happened." Ichigo stretched her arms then placed her hands behind her head.

"Isn't she like, 18 or something?" Mint asked.

"Yeah, but she and Kish have loved each other since they were kids." She reminded the blue-haired girl. "It can't be helped. Besides, her mom seems fine with it."

"Well, she's also half of his race too." Lettuce said. "So it makes sense that they would get married. I suppose."

"But if Momo is a princess, would that make Kish a prince after they're married?" Zakuro questioned.

"Well, since the king and queen are no longer on the planet, then Momo would be the queen, right?" Ichigo asked.

"That would make sense." Mint said. A limo pulled up next to them.

"Well, there's my ride." Zakuro got in. "I'll meet you at the cafe when I've got all my stuff ready." She closed the door and the large car drove off.

Later that afternoon, Ichigo was still packing her stuff for the journey to a foreign planet.

"Ichigo." Her father poked his head through the door. "What are you doing up here?" He saw her packing her suit case. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to a sleep over for a couple days." She said. "I already asked mom and she said it was fine."

"But where will this sleep over be?" He asked.

"With Mint." She said.

"Oh, I see. Well, have a good time." He closed the door. She continues to pack. After she packs up all her things, she makes her way out of her room and to the front door.

"You're leaving already?" Her mom asked.

"Yup. I have to get there early." She held the suit case firmly in her hands. "I'll see you in a couple days." She reached for the door. Her dad pulled her back.

"Ichigo, surely you can wait a little while before leaving." She sighed.

"I don't have time for this." She got out of her father's grip and opened the door.

"Are you really going to a sleep over?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mom!" She shouted before slamming the door.

"She's up to something." Her father said.

"Now dear, don't jump to conclusions." He just ignored what she said and slipped on his shoes.

"I'm going to see where she's headed." He said.

"Then I'll come too." She stood up and followed him.

--

Momo and Kish finally found a place where there no one was there. Peace at last.

"This is really crazy." She said clutching her chest. "I'm running out of energy."

"I hope that it blows over after a while." Kish said. "They can't keep doing that forever."

"You're right." She rubbed her belly and felt something. "I felt it kick!"

"Really?" He placed his hand next to hers and felt the same thing. "You're right." She started cringing over with pain. "Momo-chan!" He opened the door. "Momo needs a doctor!"

--

Ichigo met the others at the cafe. The only people missing were Kimi and her mother. After a couple minutes, they arrived.

"Sorry we're late." Kimi said. "Kaa-san was on an online dating site."

"That's where I met your father." She said. They knew she meant their real father.

"So, everyone's here?" Ryo asked. Ichigo's parents were hiding in the bushes not too far away from the group.

"I knew she was up to something." Her father said.

"Is that my sister?" They both looked over and saw Emiko standing in the group.

"Hey, that is her."

"Alright everyone. This ring will bring us straight to their planet." Ryo dropped the ring and it started to spin before it hit the ground then bounced back up. It started to expand and a blue light shined from the ring.

"Everyone in." Keiichiro said. They entered through the blue light and they disappeared. Ichigo's parents were left in shock.

"What was that?" Her mother said.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Her father jumped out of the bushes and walked into the light.

"Wait!" The time on the ring was out and it vanished. "I hope they make it back safely."

...

The group landed safely in a large field. It was covered by so many beautiful flowers and a couple trees with some strange looking fruit on the branches.

"Wow, this is their planet?" Ichigo was amazed with how it looked.

"It's beautiful." Kimi was happy to see her home planet at last. Pudding looked up and saw Tart flying threw the air.

"Tar-tar!" She shouted out. He looked down and saw the group. He flew down and landed in front of them.

"I'm glad you're here!" He said in a panic. "It's Momo!" Emiko ran up to the young alien.

"Is she alright?" She asked.

"Don't worry. She'll be alright. But you have to come." He started running in the direction he came from and everyone started following him. Ichigo felt something grab her and she fell backwards. They all stopped.

"Ichigo?" She turned her head and saw her dad.

"ICHIGO!" He was pretty mad at her.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" He shouted.

"How'd he get here?" Ryo asked.

"Did he see us go through the portal?" Kimi asked.

"Yes I did. Where is this place?" Tart walked up to her father.

"This isn't Earth if that's what you're wondering." He said. "We don't have time for this. Come on." The continued on their way. Ichigo allowed her father to stick around for a little while. They continued for about half an hour until they reached the city. "We're not to far from the medical area."

"This place is beautiful." Mint said.

"So, this is what Earth was like before humans took over." Zakuro said. They came to a large structure and Tart led them inside. They guessed it was the medical area. They found Kish waiting outside a pale-green door and was pacing back and forth.

"Onii-kun!" Kimi flew over to him and hugged him.

"Kimi-chan?" Everyone rushed over to him. "Did you all just get here?"

"Yes, not too long ago." Lettuce said. Ichigo looked at her father who was still watching her.

"How's Momo-chan?" Emiko walked up to him with worried eyes.

"She's alright, I think." A doctor walked out the door. "Is she okay?"

"Don't worry Lord Kish, she's alright. She wasn't in labor." He sighed with relief. "But she will be expecting soon."

"She will?" Kimi asked.

"Yes. And it seems that she'll be expecting sooner than we expected." Everyone gasped. "You can go see her if you want." He opened the door and saw her looking tired. she looked over at her friends and smiled.

"You got here faster than I expected." She said.

"Momo, you're due soon?" Ichigo asked. She nodded.

"Momo Williams-san?" Her father just burst into the room after hearing the name of the previous pop star.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"My dad." Ichigo said. "He followed us here."

"I see." She got out of bed.

"Is it safe for you to be up?" Pudding asked.

"I'll be fine." She said. "Because of today's event, we decided to move the wedding to tomorrow."

"I guess that would be a good idea." Zakuro said. "But doesn't it seem a little too soon?"

"Don't worry, we already had this planned out and prepared for over the past few months. It's all taken care of." She looked over at Ichigo's father. "But, maybe we should send him back first."

"I'm not leaving until Ichigo agrees to come with me." He protested.

"That means you'll be here for the wedding." She said. She was having a bit of trouble standing.

"Careful." Kish caught her before she fell over. "You're gonna have to take it easy."

"Yeah." Her smile was still as bright as ever.

"Momo-sama!" Two people came in. "It's time to fit you for your dress."

"I'll be right there." She followed them out. Two more took their place.

"Welcome guests of Momo-sama. Please follow us." They decided to follow them out. They were brought to a spacious house on the other side of the city.

"It's huge!" Ichigo was getting dizzy from how big it was.

"Now, would Ichigo-san, Mint-san, Lettuce-san, Pudding-san, and Zakuro-san follow me please?" The five mews followed one of the people through another door.

"Ryo-san and Keiichiro-san, please follow me." Ryo and Keiichiro followed the other to a room opposite the girls.

As the girls walked into the room, they found five beautiful dresses waiting for them. Each one had a name next to it so they could tell which belonged to who.

"Please try them on." They slipped the dresses on and started taking turns looking in the mirror.

"Wow, they're really nice." Ichigo and Pudding would just keep spinning around in the mirror. Mint was wondering how they got the measurements just right. Zakuro and Lettuce just stared at the others.

"These dresses were requested by Momo-sama."

"She definately knows us very well." Zakuro said.

"Though we never had too much time to learn about Momo-san, even before the first battle with Deep blue." Lettuce said. Everyone nodded. They removed their dresses and got back not their normal clothes. They walked out of the room at the same time that Ryo and Keeichiro came out of their room. The group went back to the main area and sat down.

"Be brought tea for you." A large tray of cups were placed in front of them. The tea was different than on Earth. "It's a special blend. We give some to Momo-sama to calm her nerves." Ichigo looked around for her father, but noticed he wasn't around.

"Where'd my dad go?" She asked.

"We sent him home."

--twenty minutes ago--

Ichigo's father walked up to a white-painted door and examined it for a moment. He opened it up and saw the inside of his house. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Honey, did you get back with Ichigo?" he turned back to the door and opened it. But he only saw the outside of the house.

"They tricked me!"

--present--

"He's going to be really mad when I get home." Ichigo said sipping her tea. She started to relax a bit.

"Well, we're going to be here for a few days. He might be too worried about if you come home." Zakuro said.

"She has a point Ichigo-san." Lettuce said. Kish burst through the doors and ran over to the group.

"We've got a problem! Momo has gone into labor!" Everyone dropped their cups and ran out the door.

"How long ago?" Ryo asked.

"Ten minutes!" He answered. "I had to come get you!"

"Let's hurry!" They made it back to the medical area and went to her room. They could hear her shouting from behind the door. A doctor came out looking frantic.

"She's become very violent!" He said.

"That would be obvious." Mint said.

"How is she?" Kish asked.

"She's having a tough time. She also keeps screaming and cursing." They heard something break.

_"DAMN IT!"_ They heard something else break. _"WHY THE F&# DOES IT HAVE TO HURT! I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER MINUTE OF THIS!"_

_"Momo-sama, please calm down."_ No one outside the door is surprised of her bad temper.

"It would be best if you waited out here until it is safe." the doctor said and brought them to a separate room.

"You think she'll pull through?" Pudding asked.

"She's always been tough." Kish said. "I think she'll be fine." Everyone took turns glancing at the door hoping that a doctor would come in and say that it was over. But each passing minute made them anxious. Two hours pass and there's no news. A doctor finally comes in.

"It's safe." He says. Evryone goes to Momo's room and sees her in her bed smiling.

"You did well Momo-sama." Said a nurse that was wiping her forehead. "It's a girl." Her eyes wondered over to the baby just inches away from her.

"Ame-chan." She said. Kish ran over to her and quickly had her in a death lock.

"Momo-chan! You did it!"

"Ksih, I can't breathe!" He quickly let go of her.

"Sorry." Pudding walked over to the baby girl and smiled.

"She's so cute!" The others followed her.

"She looks more human, doesn't she?" Mint pointed out.

"Well, I am still half human." Momo said.

"I guess you're right." Ame opened her eyes and revealed two bright yellow orbs.

"She has Kish-kun's eyes!" Ichigo said. The nurse handed the baby over to Momo.

"You're right." Ame smiled at her mother. Momo's cheeks turned red. "K-kawaii." her leopard ears and tail popped out.

* * *

There. The next chapter's done. Next we get to the wedding! Won't that be fun? Yes, I like the name Ame because it's SO cute! It's also different. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. It might be a while since I go back to school in a few days. Vacation is over REALLY soon. Why does it have to go by so fast? Oh well. Can't be helped. Continuing...

The next day, while I'm in the cafe, I'm being annoyed by these girls at my table and I get really mad. I wave my finger and make their mouths disappear. The teacher, however, sees me. I run outside with a broomstick and start flying to the roof. My US History teacher finds me and tells me to meet her after school and she'll take me to a remote area for a while. I find her at her car after school (I had to stay on the roof) and he took me to a little cabin in the middle of nowhere. I was really happy that she helped me out. But unfortunately, the teacher found me. He then started talking to me about how he wants to marry me and I started getting freaked out. For the next few days at school, since I had to go back, he would follow me around. But I would always create brick walls to keep him away from me (magic spells). But then I remembered something. I remembered that in Kiki's Delivery Service, all witches had to train a year away from home. I decided that at the next full moon, I would leave home. That's where it ended. It will become a story soon. Might not appear in fanfiction. Gomene (I'm sorry). Time to go! Bye bye!


End file.
